


[TRHP] Giam cầm

by TayodoriMaigda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Voldemort (Harry Potter), Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Omega Harry
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayodoriMaigda/pseuds/TayodoriMaigda
Summary: Tên gốc: Tù điểuTác giả: 谪轼- Trích ThứcThể loại: HP đồng nhân, ABO, ngọt, HEConverter: LanshangyueBiên tập: TXBHTình trạng: CompletedPairing: Tom x HarryGiới thiệu (do biên tập soạn)“Tại sao không thả tôi đi ?”“Bởi vì em là của ta, Harry Potter vĩnh viễn là của Voldemort.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. Đôi lời

**Author's Note:**

> Truyện chưa được phép của người dịch vui lòng không mang đi đâu  
> Wordpress của người dịch: https://greenteamint2308.wordpress.com/trhp-giam-cam/  
> Link đọc: https://www.wattpad.com/story/146640928-%E2%A6%85tomhar%E2%A6%86-giam-c%E1%BA%A7m  
> (cho cái link wattpad vì vào wordpress của người dịch thì bả cũng chỉ cho link đọc trong watpad :v )

Bộ này khi tui mới thấy cái tên thì không dám đọc vì sợ ngược với máu chó lắm, mà sau này hết hàng cuối cùng vẫn phải đọc thử. Ai dè nó đúng nghĩa là ngược, ngược một con cẩu độc thân quanh năm như tui. Cảnh hường phấn tung toé từ đầu đến cuối, chói mù con mắt tui luôn.

Truyện thuộc thể loại ABO, nếu cô nào không hiểu thì google không tính phí nhé, chứ bắt tui giải thích chắc chết.

Thật ra cách hành văn tác giả không cao siêu, nhưng mà được cái tác giả viết mấy cảnh ngọt đáng yêu dễ sợ, mấy hành động nho nhỏ thui cũng khiến tim tui rung rinh luôn ấy chứ, chỉ ước có người bạn trai như sếp vậy. Lúc bả báo sắp tới cảnh ngược, tui tưởng ngược dữ dằn lắm ai dè là một xô kẹo nhét vào mồm tui.

Harry và Voldemort đều bị OOC, tui nói trước đừng có nhảy rồi bắt bẻ tui nha. Harry trông đây đúng kiểu nghiện mà còn ngại, lúc nào cũng cứng đầu chứ tới hồi sếp đòi gạ vẫn nằm im ra cho sếp làm ăn như thường. Mệt bỏ mẹ hai đứa ra.

Nói chung là truyện đáng yêu, ngọt, khuyến cáo mấy cô có thể đọc [Đồng nhân Volhar] Hoa Hải trước rồi hãy qua đây, thề mấy cô mà không ức chế truyện đó tui chết liền, đúng nghĩa ngọt, sủng nhưng kết BE.

Chúc mọi người đọc truyện vui vẻ.

PS:ABO là viết tắt của Alpha – Beta – Omega (3 chữ cái trong bảng chữ cái Hi lạp, trong đó Alpha đứng đầu và Omega đứng cuối) tượng trưng cho 3 thành phần xã hội trong thể loại này. Cụ thể:

Alpha (α) : những người đứng đầu. Bản tính: lãnh đạo, chủ động, thích kiểm soát. Trong bầy sói, họ là những con đầu đàn. Chiếm tỉ lệ 2/10 trong xã hội.

Beta (β) : về cơ bản Beta là những người bình thường nhất trong ABO. Họ KHÔNG có thời kỳ phát tình. Beta chiếm tỉ lệ lớn trong xã hội (7/10)

Omega (Ω) : những người phụ thuộc, trong hệ thống giai cấp, họ là những người đứng cuối. Bản tính của Omega là thụ động, phụ thuộc, cần người lãnh đạo và dẫn dắt họ. Omega phần lớn khá nhút nhát, họ không thể tự quyết định cho bản thân mình. Họ sinh ra là để nghe theo và phục tùng alpha của mình. Omega (cả nam, cả nữ) có khả năng sinh con, nên nhiệm vụ của họ là duy trì giống nòi. Omega chiếm tỉ lệ nhỏ nhất, 1/10 trong xã hội.

Thời kỳ phát tình (heat): Hiểu nôm na như kiểu chó động đực ý :v. Với Omega, khi đến tuổi trưởng thành, Omega sẽ trải qua thời kỳ phát tình, mỗi tháng 1 lần, thường là mùa trăng, kéo dài 7 ngày. Trong tgian này họ sẽ có cảm xúc tình dục vô cùng mạnh mẽ và không kiểm soát được, bản thân họ sẽ phát ra một mùi hương vôi cùng gợi dục, alpha nào mà ngửi phải sẽ nảy sinh ham muốn chiếm đoạt. Cũng trong giai đoạn này, họ sẽ không kiểm soát được ham muốn và lý trí của bản thân, họ có thể làm tình với BẤT CỨ AI, bất kể quen hay không.

(Cre:https://bimil0101.wordpress.com/)


	2. Thu hồi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Harry mà khùng lên là bồ ấy chẳng để ý người trước mắt là ai đâu!"

Harry nhìn hai vị phủ thuỷ chiến đấu mà hoa cả mắt. Cậu rất muốn giúp giáo sư Dumbledore nhưng lại không thể, cậu cảm thấy quá mệt và cổ họng mình thì như bị thiêu cháy. Cậu ước gì có ai đó khác ở đây. Đại sảnh của Bộ Pháp Thuật bởi vì cuộc chiến của hai người kia mà sụp đổ, khói bụi mù mịt bay đầy trời.

Đột nhiên, cái trán của cậu dần nóng lên và đau rát khiến cậu khuỵu chân xuống. Một bóng áo choàng đen che chắn trước mặt cậu, Harry cắn răng nhịn đau ngẩng mặt lên, người tới cư nhiên lại là Voldemort. Không kịp để Harry phản ứng, Voldemort đã ôm lấy cậu rồi nhanh chóng độn thổ rời đi. Các nhân viên trong Bộ Pháp Thuật vừa mới tới triệt để ngây người còn Dumbledore thì lại lâm vào trầm tư.  
Harry nghĩ cậu muốn nôn, vừa đáp xuống mặt đất cậu liền không quan tâm sắc mặt người bên cạnh chật vật tống hết những gì còn sót lại trong dạ dày mình ra sàn.

Voldemort lạnh lùng nhìn tên nhóc làm bẩn phòng khách sạch sẽ của mình, đũa phép loé lên tia sáng xanh lục yếu ớt.

Harry nôn xong mới chậm rãi đứng dậy bước đến cái ghế sofa trước mặt lười biếng nằm dài xuống, hoàn toàn quên mất sự hiện diện đáng sợ của Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy. 

Voldemort nhìn Cứu thế chủ đang vô cùng lạc quan xem phòng khách của hắn trở thành nhà, khoanh tay mỉa mai, "Potter, mi đang làm gì đấy?"

Harry chịu đựng cơn đau từ vết sẹo, ngẩng đầu cười nói, "Chờ ông cho tôi một cái Avada Kedavra."  
Voldemort khinh thường cười, khuôn mặt rắn không biết vì sao bỗng có chút tuấn mỹ. Hắn bước đến trước mặt Harry, thô bạo nắm lấy cằm cậu khiến cậu phải đối diện thẳng với đôi mắt đỏ rực của mình, "Potter, mi biết gì không? Ánh mắt của mi hệt như ánh mắt của bà mẹ máu bùn của mi!" 

Hắn hơi dừng lại, thưởng thức cơn thịnh nộ cùng phẫn hận trong đôi mắt màu ngọc lục bảo kia. Đôi mắt này thật xinh đẹp, sáng và lấp lánh hơn cả những viên ngọc hắn từng nhìn thấy, hắn có nên nhân cơ hội khoét đôi mắt này ra để dành cho riêng mình hay không?

Hắn buông cằm Harry ra lui về phía sau vài bước, giọng điệu tràn ngập ác ý, "Potter, ta sẽ không giết mi! Ta muốn mi phải trả giá cho việc mi đã dám huỷ hoại Trường sinh linh giá của ta một cách đau khổ nhất!"

Harry cảm thấy trán mình càng lúc càng đau, cậu tức giận quát lên, "Ông có thể nào con mẹ nó cắt đứt cái sự liên kết chết tiệt này được không?"  
Voldemort nhìn Harry đột nhiên phát hoả, cảm thấy có chút tò mò hỏi, "Mi sao thế Potter?"

"Tất thối Merlin, ông không cần để tôi phải cảm nhận cái cảm xúc biến thái vui vẻ của ông bây giờ đâu, đau chết đi được! Ăn hiếp một thằng ranh con ông cảm thấy hạnh phúc lắm sao? Có thể thoả mãn cái sự biến thái của ông hả?", Harry bực dọc trả lời, ngữ khí tựa như người trước mắt là Ron Weasley mà không phải Voldemort vậy.

Voldemort lúc này mới giật mình nhớ tới, mình đem Cứu thế chủ đến đây chính là vì muốn thu hồi lại đồ kia, "Vậy thì chặt đứt!", hắn quơ đũa phép, một vệt sáng xanh từ trong thân thể Harry bắn ra. 

Khi hắn vừa thu hồi lại mảnh Trường sinh linh giá kia xong thì phát hiện Harry đã bất tỉnh. Hắn đưa Harry vào trong phòng ngủ rồi ngồi lên ghế sofa. Cứu thế chủ là một Alpha nhưng vì sao mùi hương lại kì lạ đến vậy?

Thật ngọt ngào...


	3. Kiềm chế

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ông mà đụng vào người nào khoác ngoài tôi, tôi liền bỏ đi cho ông xem!"

Harry đã ở trong căn phòng này khoảng hai ba ngày, trừ bỏ nhìn thấy gia tinh đến đưa đồ ăn thì hoàn toàn chẳng thấy Voldemort đâu. Cậu ngáp ngắn ngáp dài cuộn mình vào trong chăn nhàm chán chơi đùa với tấm rèm lụa màu xanh trên khung cửa sổ, cậu từng thử cố gắng mở cánh cửa này ra để hưởng tí ánh nắng buổi sớm nhưng đều bị gia tinh cản lại chỉ vì lí do tên mặt rắn kia không thích ánh sáng mặt trời.  
Không có sách, đũa phép cũng chẳng thấy đâu cậu nghĩ mình sẽ chết vì chán mất. Ngã người xuống chiếc giường êm ái Harry không khỏi cảm thán cuộc sống phung phí của Voldemort. Trần nhà đính đầy bảo thạch lấp lánh nhất là ngọc lục bảo.

Giường ngủ xa hoa, bốn góc là bốn cây cột cao được trạm khắc hoa văn cực kì tinh xảo, cả bề mặt đều phủ một lớp lụa mỏng màu xanh, sờ qua thôi cùng đoán được là lụa thượng hạng, móc vàng treo các tấm rèm mỏng che khuất giường giống như các vua chúa Trung Cổ thời xưa.

Hết nghĩ đông đến nghĩ tây, Harry lại thở dài thườn thượt. Không biết giáo sư cùng các bạn của mình có hay không nghĩ mình đã chết, dù sao rơi vào tay Dark Lord chưa ai có thể bình yên thoát ra. Nhưng ở trang viên của Voldemort cậu sợ thân phận mình sẽ sớm bại lộ, chỉ mong hiệu quả của thuốc ức chế có thể kéo dài thêm vài ngày đủ đợi một ai đó tới cứu.

Tiếng bước chân vang lên đều đều trên sàn nhà lạnh lẽo, Harry ngẩng mặt lên nhìn Voldemort đang mở cửa bước vào. Mùi vị Alpha tràn ngập vào cả căn phòng tựa như mùi rượu Whisky lâu năm khiến cậu như đang say. Không ổn cậu nghĩ mình sắp mất trí rồi, lỡ đâu lát nữa không kiềm chế được thú tính nhào lên liệu có bị Avada Kedavra không?  
Harry chưa kịp lên tiếng đã bị Voldemort cướp lời, "Potter, người của mi lại giết chết thêm một Tử thần Thực tử của ta."

Thân thể Harry có chút cứng ngắc, không khỏi thầm than tiết dục tố của Voldemort quả nhiên là bá đạo. Cậu gắng gượng vỗ tay vui vẻ, ánh mắt châm chọc và mỉa mai, "Kia quả nhiên là tin tốt! Cảm ơn ông đã thông báo!"

Mùi hương Alpha càng lúc càng nồng đậm, Voldemort như cười như không nắm lấy cằm của Harry nói, "Thế nhưng bọn họ lại không ngờ Cứu thế chủ thật sự lại đang nằm trong tay ta. Chỉ cần ta muốn, hi vọng cuối cùng của họ sẽ biến mất!"  
Cằm có chút đau. Đôi mắt xanh lục xinh đẹp quật cường đối diện khiến Dark Lord gần như bị mê hoặc.

"Vậy thì mời ông giết tôi!", Harry giật mạnh lấy cổ áo choàng của hắn nghiến răng nhả ra từng tiếng một bên tai sau đó buông ra bật cười. Tiếng cười trong vắt lảnh lót như tiếng chim tựa như lời mời gọi ngọt ngào chết người của ma quỷ.

Voldemort nhìn đôi môi mỏng tái nhợt khẽ đóng mở, cả người có chút khô nóng. Hắn thầm rủa một tiếng lui về phía sau vài bước, "Potter, ta đã nói rồi ta sẽ không để mi chết dễ dàng đâu!" Sau đó liền xoay người đóng cửa rời đi.

Harry ngồi bệt xuống giường, mi mắt khẽ rũ xuống run rẩy yếu ớt. Cậu ngửa cổ lên thở dốc từng tiếng, hai bên má thoáng chốc đỏ bừng quyến rũ đầy kiều diễm, đôi mắt ngọc lục bảo dần mơ hồ và ướt át.

Trong màn đêm chỉ còn từng tiếng rên rỉ ngọt mị, dịu dàng cùng tiếng rủa thầm của người kia, "Chết tiệt, lại tới..."


	4. Xuân sắc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hoá ra Voldemort cũng có lúc dịu dàng như thế!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waring: chap này có H

Voldemort yên tĩnh ngồi trên ghế nhung mềm mại, bàn tay xương xẩu đan chặt vào nhau như chờ đợi điều gì đó. Hắn quét mắt nhìn đám Tử thần Thực tử quỳ trước mặt mình, ánh mắt đỏ rực chứa đầy sự không hài lòng cùng chán ghét. Nagini vốn đang cuộn tròn ngủ trên thành ghế dường như bị tâm tình không tốt của Voldemort đánh thức, cái đầu nhỏ nhắn của cô nàng không ngừng dụi vào làn da của hắn cùng hàng loạt tiếng rít khe khẽ đầy quan tâm.

Hắn vuốt ve đầu Nagini một cách nhẹ nhàng, lạnh nhạt nói, "Các Tử thần Thực tử, các ngươi quả nhiên rất biết cách làm vui lòng ta. Liệu ta có nên ban thưởng cho các ngươi không đây?"

Một trong số Tử thần bò đến phía trước, trán hắn đã sớm đẫm mồ hôi nhễ nhại. Cái áo choàng rộng thùng thình nhưng lại không đủ để giấu đi thân hình đang run rẩy vì sợ hãi của hắn. Hắn run run cẩn thận giải thích, "Kính thưa chủ nhân là do đám người của Hội Phượng Hoàng quá mức gian xảo!"  
Voldemort ngưng động tác của mình, chợt bật cười. Tiếng cười lạnh khiến đám Tử thần càng kinh hãi hơn, chúng cảm thấy sợ, chúng muốn bỏ chạy ngay lập tức nhưng không thể bởi chân của chúng đã tê rần lên và đau nhức. Nagini không biết từ khi nào đã hóa lớn, một con rắn dài khoảng mười hai feet nhe hàm răng nanh nhọn hoắt chồm về phía tên Tử thần vừa mới lên tiếng kia. Một phát cắn đem tên đó hoàn toàn nuốt trọn, Nagini thỏa mãn rít lên vài tiếng, cô nàng biến nhỏ lại trườn về chỗ Voldemort như chưa có gì xảy ra. Mọi thứ diễn ra quá nhanh, đến mức không một ai phản ứng lại cả, chúng như chết đứng chỉ có thể tận lực cúi đầu.

Ngay lúc này, một mùi hương ngọt ngào bỗng nhiên thoang thoảng khắp cả căn phòng khiến toàn bộ Alpha đều bắt đầu rục rịch, hô hấp dồn dập hơn. Nhưng bọn họ không dám hành động lỗ mãng vì Chúa tể vẫn còn ngồi đó. Voldemort khẽ siết chặt tay lại lạnh lùng ra lệnh, "Hôm nay tới đây thôi!" Như chỉ đợi có như thế toàn bộ Tử thần lập tức rời đi mà Voldemort cũng vội vã độn thổ.

Có lẽ đây là lần đầu tiên trong cuộc đời hắn thấy mình hấp tấp đến như vậy, mở cửa phòng ngủ ra liền phát hiện Harry thần trí bất ổn nằm trên sofa, chất dẫn dụ nồng đậm khiến gương mặt cậu dần ửng đỏ lên cực kì xinh đẹp, hai hàng mi như cánh điệp vô thức run rẩy yếu ớt. Voldemort nhếch môi cười hóa ra vị Cứu thế chủ mà mọi người luôn tôn sùng lại là một Omega, trách không được mùi hương lại ngọt như thế.

Harry nằm co người lại, ngón tay thon dài bấu chặt vào ghế đầy bất an, thỉnh thoảng phát ra vài tiếng than cùng rên rỉ khiến huyết mạch người nghe như sôi trào. Mùi dẫn dụ của Alpha tản ra khắp căn phòng khiến thân thể Harry càng trở nên mẫn cảm hơn như có dòng điện chạy ngang qua vô cùng khó chịu. Cậu biết người đang tới là ai nhưng cậu hiện không thể làm được gì. Cậu bây giờ căn bản chính là một tên Omega vô năng đang khát tình đến phát điên.

Hậu huyệt phía sau không ngừng co rút tràn ra một lượng lớn dâm thuỷ, thậm chí cả đồ ngủ cũng bị thấm vào, ướt đẫm một mảng. Phía trong như có hàng vạn hàng ngàn con kiến bò qua bò lại cực kì ngứa ngáy khiến Harry chỉ muốn tìm một thứ gì đó thật to nhét vào trong để lấp đầy sự trống rỗng. Mắt kính đã sớm rơi ở một nơi nào đó để lộ ra đôi mắt xanh lục kiều diễm ướt át cùng mờ mịt, nhuốm đầy màu sắc tình dục.

"Sao vậy Potter, có muốn ta giúp mi không? Chỉ cần mi kêu một tiếng ta liền chơi mi đến phát khóc, chơi đến khi mi van xin ta dừng lại?"

Voldemort bước đến khẽ thì thầm vào tai Harry dụ dỗ, lời mời tựa như liều thuốc kích thích khiến Harry càng thêm bức bối cùng khô nóng. Đầu ngón tay người kia khẽ vuốt lên người từ cổ đến xương quai xanh rồi dừng lại ở nhũ hoa, xoay một vòng rồi nhấn xuống sau đó niết nhẹ đầu ti đến khi nó đỏ ửng dựng đứng lên.  
"Ưm..ô..dừng lại!"

Harry run mạnh lên, cơn khoái cảm chạy dọc theo sóng lưng. Cậu muốn nhiều hơn nữa, muốn người kia chà đạp đùa giỡn mình hơn nhưng tia lý trí cuối còn sót lại không ngừng nhắc nhở cậu người kia chính là Voldemort- là tử địch của cậu. Cậu cố hết sức đẩy hắn ra gầm nhẹ.

"Voldemort, ông cút...Ưm..."

Harry còn chưa kịp nói hết câu đã dụ hoặc rên rỉ, không biết từ bao giờ ngón tay của người kia đã thâm nhập vào hậu huyệt mò mẫm. Bàn tay còn lại vuốt dọc cơ thể cậu, kéo chiếc áo ngủ mỏng manh lên cao. Vách thịt nóng ướt siết chặt lấy ngón tay khiến hơi thở Voldemort càng trở nên nặng nề, hắn nhét thêm một ngón tay nữa cố gắng khuếch trương không ngừng càn quấy bên trong, kích thích vào nơi mẫn cảm khiến mật ngọt liên tục chảy ra như suối. Mỗi một lần di chuyển như thế liền thấy Harry bấu chặt lấy tay mình đáng thương cầu xin, âm thanh có chút nức nở như con mèo nhỏ lạc đường.

"Là lần đầu tiên sao?"

"Đúng...ưm..."

Vừa nghe thấy câu trả lời Voldemort liền cảm thấy thoả mãn cùng vui sướng, cúi người xuống hôn lấy Harry. Nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng và dịu dàng đến tan chảy khiến Harry chợt cảm thấy kinh sợ, lần đầu tiên cậu thấy người này cuối cùng cũng có chút nhân tính con người, cũng có thể cư xử ôn nhu đến thế. Nếu người này có thể mãi như thế thì thật tốt.  
Bộ đồ ngủ quăng qua một bên lộ ra thân hình trắng nõn mảnh mai cùng thắt lưng duyên dáng. Nụ hôn của Voldemort di chuyển xuống dưới mỗi chỗ đều để lại dấu tích như đánh dấu lãnh thổ. Hắn khẽ ngậm lấy nhũ hoa hết liếm, mút rồi cắn nhẹ một cái, Harry lập tức run rẩy bàn chân co lên rên rỉ thành tiếng.

"Thoải mái sao?"

"Ừm...", Harry lúc nay thần trí đã sớm quăng lên chín tầng mây chỉ còn dục vọng làm tình đến mãnh liệt, cậu vươn tay chủ động ôm lấy cổ đối phương, ngón tay vẽ vòng tròn lên ngực đối phương lắc lắc mông quyến rũ mỉm cười kiều diễm, "Xin ông tiến vào..."

Voldemort chưa bao giờ nghĩ thì ra Cứu thế chủ cũng có lúc quyến rũ đến cỡ này, hắn rút ngón tay ra nhấc chân y lên mạnh mẽ đâm vào, bên trong bởi vì tràn ngập dâm thuỷ nên thứ to lớn kia cứ thế dễ dàng xâm nhập.  
"A...A...chậm lạiii...đau quá hức hức....", Harry hét lên một tiếng, nước mắt chực trào ra đáng thương. Cậu nâng eo cố gắng thả lỏng hết mức.

Huyệt nhỏ bị nhồi chặt từng chút càng mềm mại, chỉ đợi có thế Voldemort liền bắt đầu mãnh mẽ chuyển động, mỗi lần đều đâm sâu đến tận bên trong. Cả người Harry đều bị kích thích không ngừng rên rỉ, thâm chí hông cũng đong đưa theo tiết tấu của người kia.

"Ưm...ưm...nhanh lên chút nữa! Đúng rồi...là chỗ đó...."

"Potter mi đúng thật là hư hỏng..."

Chiếc giường bởi vì vận động của hai người mà rung lắc dữ dội, tấm lụa không biết từ khi nào đã dần buông xuống che đi mất cảnh xuân sắc kiều diễm bên trong chỉ còn tiếng rên rỉ kiều mị khiến người khác đỏ mang tai liên tục vang lên.


	5. Cầu xin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bất cứ kẻ nào đụng vào Potter thì cứ tốt nhất tự Avada chính mình trước đi!"

Harry lần nữa tỉnh lại cũng đã vào trưa ngày hôm sau. Ánh nắng gay gắt tràn vào cả căn phòng buộc cậu phải mở mắt, cả thân thể hoàn toàn bủn rủn không còn một chút sức lực, hai cánh tay yếu ớt chống xuống giường cố gắng ngồi dậy. Thắt lưng vừa cử động một cái, cơn đau nhức lập tức truyền tới như nhắc nhở cậu về buổi tối điên cuồng ngày hôm qua.

Harry co chân lên gục mặt vào lòng bàn tay cố ngăn cho nước mắt chảy xuống, trong lòng chỉ còn sự tuyệt vọng cùng tự trách. Cậu đêm qua cuối cùng vẫn là bị Voldemort đặt dưới thân, thậm chí còn bị hắn làm đến sướng phát khóc, van xin hắn đừng dừng lại. Nhớ đến những lời an ủi ngọt ngào cùng từng cú va chạm mãnh liệt kia, Harry bất giác đã tự đỏ mặt.

Khăn trải giường đã sớm đổi thành cái mới, là màu đỏ thẫm tuyệt đẹp. Harry đã luôn thích màu sắc này, rực lửa và chói mắt giống như nhà Gryffindor của cậu vậy. Nhưng hiện tại, trong tâm trí Harry nó chính là màu của đôi mắt đầy chiếm hữu cùng quyến rũ của kẻ kia. Cậu mệt mỏi vò mái tóc đã rối như tổ quạ của mình, ngón tay dần trượt xuống đến chỗ cái gáy liền khựng lại.

Ngày hôm qua Voldemort thế nhưng cắn vào tuyến mùi của cậu hay nói cách khác chính là đánh dấu cậu. Cậu vẫn không thể hiểu rốt cuộc Chúa tể Hắc ám đang suy nghĩ điều gì trong đầu. Trở thành bạn đời với Kẻ được chọn là một điều bình thường nhưng nếu như đó không phải là Voldemort.

Harry ngồi thơ thẩn rất lâu, ngón tay thon dài vô thức siết chặt tấm chăn. Khi Voldemort trở về phòng cũng đã là buổi chiều tà, ánh sáng dịu nhẹ của hoàng hôn rọi vào phòng hắt lên làn da trắng noãn của thiếu niên. Chiếc chăn bởi vì tư thế của cậu mà trượt xuống tận thắt lưng để lộ ra vô số dấu hôn ngân đầy ái muội.

Hắn liếc sang khay thức ăn vẫn còn nguyên, ánh mắt toát lên vẻ không hài lòng rõ rệt. Hắn bước đến ngồi xuống giường, Harry vội vã nhích người sang mang theo sự phòng bị cùng né tránh.

"Tại sao không ăn?"

Harry quay sang nhìn hắn, vành mắt đỏ hoe đáng thương nhưng cậu vẫn giữ im lặng không nói một lời. Voldemort cười lạnh vài tiếng, "Kẻ Được Chọn đang vì hành động ngày hôm qua của mình mà sám hối sao?"

Hắn hơi ngừng lại, cẩn thận kéo chăn lại che phủ hết người Harry, "Nhưng ta cảm thấy đây là điều không cần, dù sao cha mẹ mi cũng đã chết rồi!"

Harry cuối cùng cũng phản ứng, âm thành khan khan mệt mỏi, "Voldemort, ăn hiếp tôi ông rất vui vẻ đúng không?"

Đông tác Voldemort hơi ngừng lại, sự nặng nề ánh sâu trong đôi mắt đỏ của hắn, "Ta không ăn hiếp mi Potter!"

"Ông bắt tôi về nhưng lại không giết tôi, thậm chí đêm qua còn cùng tôi làm việc kia."

Voldemort chợt cười, xoa mái tóc xù của Harry, "Giết mi cũng không khiến ta vui vẻ!"

Cậu cũng cười phản ứng, tùy ý để ai kia chơi đùa tóc cậu, "Vậy phải làm thế nào ông mới thả tôi đi?"

Đầu ngón tay Voldemort trượt dần từ má Harry xuống xương quai xanh rồi dừng lại ở phía ngực, "Đến khi mi không thể rời khỏi ta."  
Harry mặt đỏ bừng, gạt tay hắn ra quát khẽ, "Ông nằm mơ!"

Voldemort nắm cằm Harry bắt cậu đối diện với mình, hắn chậm rãi nói từng từ một, "Potter, không gì là Dark Lord không làm được!"

Hắn đứng lên ra lệnh, "Ta mong khi ta quay lại khay thức ăn đó sẽ không như bây giờ nếu không mi tự gánh lấy hậu quả!"

Harry cúi đầu, thì thầm cho chính cậu nghe cũng giống như cho người kia nghe, "Voldemort, tôi thật sự không hiểu ông..."

Voldemort ngừng lại một chút, không trả lời hay nói đúng hơn hắn không biết nên trả lời như thế nào. Bởi ngay cả hắn cũng thể lí giải bản thân mình, từ lúc hắn đem Harry về đây có lẽ đã có một điều gì đó thay đổi mà hắn không biết. Hắn siết tay sải bước rời đi.

Một lát sau, một con cú đen bay vào bỏ lại một tờ giấy rồi nhanh chóng bỏ đi. Harry vươn tay nhặt tờ giấy đó lên, từng nét chữ cứng rắn cùng tinh tế hiện lên thoang thoàng mùi Whisky khiến cậu như say.

[Dùng bữa ngon miệng!]

Harry đặt tay lên trán cười khổ, người này vì sao cứ phải dịu dàng như thế?


	6. Nuôi béo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hiện tại ta sẽ không làm gì mi, chỉ đơn giản là muốn nuôi béo mi rồi ăn lần nữa thôi."

Sắc trời bên ngoài dần tối đen như mực, Harry chợt cảm thấy mình hiện tại không khác gì chú chim nhỏ yếu ớt trong lồng bị đoạt mất sự tự do. Cậu thật sự không rõ Voldemort rốt cuộc đang suy nghĩ gì cũng không hiểu nổi chính bản thân mình, giống như lạc vào mê cung mãi không tìm được lối ra mà dần dần sa đọa vào sự dịu dàng của hắn.

Đồng hồ vừa chỉ đến số sáu, Voldemort lần nữa xuất hiện. Nhìn khay thức ăn chỉ còn dư lại một ít hắn không tự chủ được vui vẻ nhếch môi. Harry nghe được tiếng động, thản nhiên ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hắn một cái sau đó lại cúi đầu xuống tiếp tục chuyên tâm đọc sách, hoàn toàn xem hắn là không khí mà đối đãi.

Voldemort thản nhiên ngồi xuống ghế sofa sát bên cạnh Harry không nói cái gì, chỉ im lặng cẩn thận vòng tay qua ôm lấy Harry vào lòng. Thân thể Harry lúc đầu cũng có chút căng cứng không quen nhưng cuối cùng cũng thả lỏng để mặc cho người kia muốn làm sao thì làm.

Ánh đèn màu cam nhạt ấm áp thắp sáng cả căn phòng, thiếu niên bởi vì cúi đầu mà để lộ ra cái cổ trắng nõn mịn màng, Voldemort có chút thất thần như ma xui quỷ khiến đặt lên đó một nụ hôn nhẹ, Harry vô thức run rẩy một cái bởi cảm giác lành lạnh do người kia mang lại mặc dù cậu hiện đang mặc áo len rất dày. Harry từ khi Voldemort tiến vào chưa hề lật qua trang mới cứ để yên như thế, không biết đang nghĩ gì trong lòng.

Bỗng nhiên, Voldemort đoạt lấy cuốn sách trong tay Harry đặt qua một bên ngắn gọn nói, "Potter, đi theo ta!"

Harry nhìn hành động của hắn không hề có phản ứng chỉ bình thản hỏi lại, "Sao thế, lại suy nghĩ ra được trò khác để tra tấn tôi sao?"

Voldemort cười nguy hiểm, kéo Harry đứng dậy cùng mình gật đầu, "Đúng thế, ta cảm thấy mi nhất định sẽ không dùng nổi bữa nếu thấy mặt rắn của ta!"

Harry cực kì ngoan ngoãn để mặc người kia nắm tay mình ra ngoài và đương nhiên Voldemort cũng rất ngạc nhiên vì thái độ nhu thuận của cậu. Harry vừa đi vừa nhìn ra cửa sổ, bên ngoài trang viên của Voldemort cực kì đẹp không phải kiểu mang đến cho người ta sự áp bách và choáng ngợp như chủ nhân của nó mà là một sự thoải mái và nhẹ nhàng. Tựa như phòng ngủ của hắn, mặc dù rất xa hoa nhưng cách trang trí lại rất trang nhã không làm mất đi vẻ cao quý.

Chờ Voldemort ngừng lại, trước mặt cậu không phải là cái bàn ăn lớn như mấy quý tộc xưa mà chỉ đơn giản là chiếc bàn gỗ tròn có kích cỡ vừa phải. Voldemort đẩy ghế ra ý bảo Harry ngồi xuống.

"Potter, trông mi có vẻ rất ngạc nhiên!", Voldemort đương nhiên là thấy rõ sự kinh ngạc trong mắt của Harry.

Harry ngồi xuống thành thật gật đầu, tay cầm lấy dao cắt miếng thịt bò "Tôi nghĩ trang viên của ông sẽ rất...ừm gọi là đồ sộ đi!"

Voldemort cười cười trả lời, "Ta không phải là người như thế."

Harry ngẩng đầu đáp, "Nhưng tôi lại nghĩ ông là người như thế!"

Voldemort từ chối cho ý kiến, hắn nhấp một ngụm rượu nhìn Harry ăn, không biết vì sao trong lòng đột nhiên có chút thỏa mãn. Hắn không nhớ rõ lần cuối cùng mình dùng bữa với người khác là khi nào. Có lẽ là rất lâu rồi, hắn thử tưởng tượng một người khác như Lucius hay Bellatrix ngồi ăn cùng mình đột nhiên hơi đau bụng cảm thấy dường như người ngồi kia nhất định phải là tên nhãi này vậy.

"Potter, ta đã kêu gia tinh sắp xếp lại căn phòng kế bên phòng ngủ của ta. Từ giờ mi cứ ở đó đi.", Harry cũng không tỏ vẻ gì chỉ bình tĩnh ừ một tiếng rồi tiếp tục ăn.

Chờ bữa ăn kết thúc, Voldemort lập tức hỏi Harry, "Thế nào, nhìn mặt rắn của ta dùng bữa có ngon không?"

"Tương đối đặc biệt."

"Mi có muốn đi đánh Quidittch không?", Voldemort hỏi tiếp một câu

"Ông không sợ tôi cưỡi chổi chạy trốn?", Harry nhướn mày kinh ngạc hỏi ngược lại.

Voldemort xoa đầu Harry, hắn gần đây có chút nghiện cảm giác này, mái tóc đen mềm mại lùa qua những ngón tay của hắn. Xem ra bắt cóc Harry về đây cũng là một chủ ý không tồi.  
"Xung quanh trang viên có một lá chắn bảo vệ!"

Harry a lên một tiếng sau đó lắc đầu từ chối, "Không đi, tôi muốn đi đọc sách!"

Voldemort nhìn theo bóng dáng thiếu niên cho đến khi biến mất hẳn, hắn sờ cằm hứng thú thì thầm, "Ta không ngờ Kẻ Được Chọn hóa ra lại ham học như thế!"

Harry được gia tinh dẫn đến trước cửa, gia tinh kia vô cùng lễ phép giọng nói mang theo sự tôn trọng và kính cẩn, "Nếu cần điều gì hãy gọi tôi, tên của tôi là Taylor."

"Cảm ơn Taylor, tôi nhớ rồi."

Harry gật đầu sau đó mở cửa bước vào, nhìn xung quanh một lượt không khỏi thầm khen Voldemort, không nghĩ đến tên mặt rắn ấy lại có gu thẩm mỹ tốt đến vậy. Cửa sổ sát mặt đất khuất sau tấm rèm dày cỡ lớn, giường ngủ đặt phía bên trái, toàn bộ khăn trải giường đều là màu xanh lục đậm chất Slytherin. Góc phải là một tủ sách cỡ vừa, xem ra số sách này có lẽ đều đã được Voldemort tỉ mỉ lựa ra hoàn toàn thích hợp dùng cho năm học hiện tại của cậu, kế bên là chiếc ghế lớn bằng vải nhung xanh và chiếc bàn gỗ dạng nhỏ.

Voldemort không biết xuất hiện từ khi nào, hắn nhẹ nhàng bước đến ôm lấy thắt lưng của cậu, cằm đặt lên bờ vai cậu, "Thích không?"

Harry gỡ tay Voldemort ra khỏi người mình, cậu ngồi trên cái ghế nhung cầm tách trà sữa nóng đã được gia tinh đặt sẵn ở đó uống một ngụm, "Voldemort, ông đối xử với tôi tốt như thế khiến tôi hơi nghi ngờ ông đấy!"

Voldemort đối với ánh mắt chất vấn cùng thăm dò của Harry hoàn toàn điềm nhiên, hắn cười nhẹ, "Potter mi rất thông minh nhưng mi không cần lo. Hiện tại ta sẽ không làm gì mi, chỉ đơn giản là muốn nuôi béo mi rồi ăn lần nữa thôi."

Harry không nói gì nhưng tai đã bắt đầu đỏ lên.


	7. Nụ hôn buổi sáng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Người này không phải là tên giết người không ghê tay kia."

Sáng sớm ngày hôm sau, tia nắng ấm nhẹ nhàng len lỏi xuyên thấu qua tấm rèm che màu xanh lục ở cửa sổ, những vật phẩm thuỷ tinh trang trí ở đầu giường loé những tia sắc nhu hoà phản chiếu cảnh sắc xung quanh. Thiếu niên yên tĩnh nằm ngủ ở trên giường, áo ngủ xộc xệch để lộ ra cái bụng nhỏ nhắn trắng nõn đầy câu nhân, tấm chăn màu xanh rơi xuống nền nhà. Cảnh tượng tĩnh lặng, ấm áp và tốt đẹp.

Tiếng đập cửa vang lên theo tiết tấu, người gõ cửa hiển nhiên cũng không tính toán đợi người bên trong cho phép, chỉ nghe két một tiếng đã đẩy cửa thong thả đi vào. Nhìn tư thế chẳng hề đẹp mắt tí nào của người trên giường, Voldemort bất đắc dĩ cười một tiếng trong ánh mắt thoáng qua tia yêu chiều cùng sủng nịch mà có lẽ cả hắn cũng không chú ý. Bước chân nhẹ nhàng như sợ người kia tỉnh giấc, hắn hơi cúi người vòng tay qua ôm lấy người kia.

Không nghĩ đến thiếu niên vô cùng cảnh giác mà tỉnh dậy,

hàng lông mi run rẩy chuyển động yếu ớt chưa kịp thích ứng vì ánh sáng bên ngoài, thân thể căng cứng, bàn tay theo thói quen muốn lấy đũa phép. Nhìn thấy rõ người ôm mình là ai, cậu thả lỏng người cánh tay buông xuống, nhắm mắt hoàn toàn không quan tâm. Hiện tại cậu còn chưa béo sẽ không bị hắn ăn thịt.

Voldemort nhìn Harry không hề phòng bị nhắm mặt, thấp giọng cười vui vẻ. Hắn không tin, ở trong cái lồng mà hắn dày công thiết kế ra mà Hary vẫn còn đủ lí trí để thoát khỏi.

Harry ti hí nhìn một cái rồi lập tức nhắm lại trực tiếp giả chết. Voldemort ôm Harry qua ghế sofa sau đó giúp cậu xếp lại tấm chăn sớm đã bị cậu đá xuống giường. Sau đó hắn ngồi xuống ghế im lặng nhìn cậu. Một lát sau, Harry rốt cuộc không chịu nổi ánh mắt chằm chằm của hắn mà mở to mắt.

"Này, ông đừng nhìn tôi như thể tôi không mặc quần áo như thế!"

Voldemort nhếch môi cười, Harry bởi vì không mang chiếc kính cũ kĩ xấu xí kia mà để lộ ra đôi mắt màu xanh ngọc ướt át ngập nước tràn đầy xinh đẹp. Hắn nghĩ hắn nên đưa cho cậu một lọ độc dược chữa cận thị.

"Thật ra mà nói mi không mặc quần áo thì rất xinh đẹp."

Harry trợn mắt liếc Voldemort một cái, "Bây giờ mời ông đi ra ngoài, tôi muốn thay quần áo!"

Voldemort nhìn Harry một lượt từ đầu đến chân, "Potter, ta và mi đều là nam, mi ngại cái gì?"

Harry mỉm cười giả tạo khó chịu lên tiếng, "Cũng bởi ông không chỉ là nam mà còn là một tên Alpha đồng tình luyến ái!"

Voldemort bình thản đứng lên chuẩn bị đi ra khỏi cửa, trước khi đi hắn đột nhiên suy nghĩ ra điều gì chợt quay đầu lại liếc mắt nhìn Harry nói, "Potter kì thật ta đối với con nít ranh không có hứng thú!"

[Tuy nhiên ta chỉ hứng thú với mình mi thôi.] Đương nhiên đây chính là vế sau trong lòng của Chúa tể Hắc ám  
Harry trợn tròn mắt, hung hăng cầm cái gối trên giường ném thẳng đến mặt rắn của Voldemort, sau đó giả bộ tràn ngập áy náy nhưng giọng điệu thì vui sướng khi kẻ khác gặp hoạ, "Xin lỗi, tôi lỡ tay...Mũi ông có sao không? Có bị lệch không?"

Bỗng cậu chợt a một tiếng, "Tôi quên ông vốn không có mũi!"

Voldemort trừng mắt nhìn Harry đắc ý đứng bên kia, như một cơn gió nhanh chóng bước tới, cầm lấy tay Harry kéo sát về phía mình cúi đầu xuống hôn.

Voldemort cảm thấy môi của Kẻ Được Chọn thật ngọt và mềm mại, hắn chậm rãi cắn mút cùng nhấp nhám như một đứa trẻ thưởng thức một viên kẹo. Lưỡi của hắn khẽ đưa vào trong không ngừng càn quét như muốn hút hết chất ngọt của cậu, quấn lấy cái lưỡi nhỏ nhắn thơm tho kia. Harry cảm thấy mình sắp hít thở không xong, bàn tay vô thức đặt lên hông người nọ, cậu cảm giác Voldemot muốn dung nhập cậu vào cốt tuỷ của hắn vậy.

Voldemort rời môi Harry, tiếng thở dốc kiều mị của cậu như muốn đoạt tim hắn. Voldemort xoa mái tóc xù của cậu cười, "Ta chờ mi dưới nhà ăn."

Giọng điệu mềm mại như muốn đem Harry nhấn chìm trong sự dịu dàng ấy. Người này không phải là tên giết người không ghê tay kia.

Voldemort xoay người rời đi để lại Harry thẫn thờ ngồi trong phòng cùng vô số suy nghĩ trong đầu.


	8. Ghen tị

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ông không đối xử tốt với Harry, tôi dù liều mạng cũng đập chết ông!"

Harry thay một bộ quần áo khác để thoải mái hơn, chiếc áo sơ mi mà gia tinh lúc nãy đem lên khiến cậu hoàn toàn không thích tí nào. Nó quá trang trọng và không hề hợp với một tên sư tử năng nổ như cậu. Hary tỉ mỉ rửa mặt, mặc một chiếc áo len cổ tròn màu xanh lá cây đơn giản rồi đi xuống lầu.

Voldemort im lặng ngồi chờ cậu, Nagini nhàm chán đu trên cổ hắn, cái đuôi nhỏ nhắn vòng qua tai người kia thoả mãn rít lên vài tiếng. Cảnh tượng hài hoà nhưng Harry lại cảm thấy nhức mắt vô cùng.

Harry mím môi thô bạo kéo ghế, ghế gỗ ma sát với sàn nhà phát ra tiếng két dài vô cùng chói tai. Sau đó cậu ngồi xuống cầm lấy dao nĩa bắt đầu dùng bữa.

Miếng thịt bò dường như bị băm nát đến thê thảm, Harry không ăn bất kì miếng nào trong khi ly rượu trên bàn thì liên tục vơi đi một ít. Cậu khó chịu đặt dao nĩa xuống bàn, âm thanh của dao nĩa bạc đụng vào chén sứ phát ra tiếng vang thanh thuý.

Harry hừ một tiếng rồi bước lên lầu, từ đầu đến cuối không thèm liếc mắt nhìn Voldemort.

Phù thuỷ nhỏ đi lên bậc thang, không biết có phải cố tình hay không mà cầu thang gỗ liên tục phát ra tiếng rầm rầm đáng sợ.

Voldemort khó hiểu nhìn Harry rời đi, hắn cúi xuống hỏi Nagini đang nằm vất vưởng trên cổ hắn, {Thằng nhãi nó sao vậy?}

Nagini từ từ ngóc đầu dậy, bò khỏi người Voldemort lạnh nhạt nói {Ghen tị ấy mà! Thật là thằng nhóc hẹp hòi!}

Voldemort nghiêng đầu vẫn hoàn toàn không tiêu hoá được lời của thú cưng mình. Trong nhà có hai kẻ khó hiểu khiến hắn thấy thật nhức đầu, hắn cầm ly rượu lên uống cạn rồi cũng rời đi. Hắn mở cửa phòng ngủ của Harry nhưng trong phòng lại trống không, rèm cửa dày cộm che mất ánh sáng khiến nơi này có chút tối tăm như tâm trạng hắn lúc này vậy. Hắn im lặng chờ đợi tên nhóc kia trở về, tiếng đồng hồ tí tách vang lên kế bên càng làm hắn thêm phiền nhiễu.

"Taylor!"

"Chủ nhân..." Taylor hấp tấp bước tới, còn chưa kịp cúi chào đã bị Voldemort hưng tợn nắm lấy áo.

"Cứu thế chủ đâu rồi?"

"Dạ...chủ nhân...ở...ở...phòng sách..." Taylor hiển nhiên bị doạ sợ đến sắp khóc, nó run rẩy lắp bắp chỉ tay về phía trước trả lời.

Voldemort hừ lạnh buông nó ra, nhanh chóng bước đến chỗ phòng đọc sách. Tiếng áo choàng xẹt qua không khí cho thấy chủ nhân của nó lúc này cực kì vội vàng.

Voldemort mở cửa cứ thế đi thẳng vào trong.

Thiếu niên cuộn mình lại trên ghế nhung ở sát cửa sổ, bàn tay thon dài nắm chặt một cuốn sách về tiên tri. Trên bàn ghỗ nhỏ là một tách hồng trà bốc khói nghi ngút thơm lừng, cho thấy cậu cũng chỉ vừa mới tới đây. Harry nhắm mắt ngủ, hàng lông mi lay động yếu ớt theo mỗi làn hơi thở nhịp nhàng của cậu. Ánh sáng mặt trời dịu nhẹ từ bên ngoài rọi vào trong, chiếu lên người cậu như phủ lên đó một tấm lụa vàng xinh đẹp. Cậu lúc này thật mỏng manh giống như chỉ cần hắn chạm vào, cậu sẽ lập tức tan biết rời khỏi hắn.

Nghĩ đến đây, Voldemort trong lòng đột nhiên sinh ra kích động cùng sợ hãi mơ hồ. Hắn không muốn Cứu thế chủ rời đi, hắn không muốn kí ức đêm hôm đó chỉ là một giấc mơ huyền ảo. Hắn bước đến ôm chầm lấy Harry.

Harry tuỳ ý để Voldemort đặt cằm lên vai mình cũng như bình tĩnh nhìn người kia dụi vào cổ cậu không ngừng cắn mút điên cuồng. Hương vị say nồng như rượu Whisky cứ thế thoang thoảng quanh chóp mũi khiến tim cậu như run lên và nhiễu loạn.

Voldemort vươn tay xoa mái tóc đen mềm của Harry, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn thì thầm "Ta không biết đã chọc gì đến mi Potter?"

Harry đẩy hắn ra, nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi mắt đỏ rực của hắn "Ông không chọc gì tôi cả, tôi vẫn ổn, ông không cần lo!"  
Voldemort nắm lấy cằm Harry, nheo đôi mắt đỏ lại chậm rãi nói "Nagini nói mi đang ghen tị..."

Harry hung hăng gạt tay Voldemort ra, nếu điều này khiến hắn buông tha cậu, khiến hắn rời khỏi nơi này thì một chút nói dối cũng không là gì "Tôi không có ghen tị."

Voldemort im lặng, sau đó hắn nhìn thấy đôi chân trần của Harry đang đong đưa trên ghế và phía dưới không có một đôi dép nào cả.

"Harry Potter, ta chưa hề cấm mi không được mang dép trong nhà! Mi không sợ dẫm phải vật nhọn sao?"

Harry ngây người. Không có một âm thanh nào đáp trả hắn, cả căn phòng rơi vào tĩnh lặng.

Harry ôm đầu gối rồi gục đầu xuống che dấu đi sắc mặt cậu, giống như đang rũ bỏ đi mọi kiêu ngạo cậu cố gắng dựng nên.

Voldemort là kẻ thù không đội trời chung với cậu, vì sao lại cứ quan tâm, đối xử tốt với cậu thế này?

Harry không phải là sắt đá.

Không phải sẽ không động tâm...


	9. Mộng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bọn họ mãi không chung một con đường..."

Mặt trời ấm áp xuyên qua tấm rèm tràn vào căn phòng nhỏ, Harry thoải mái ưm một tiếng, hoàn toàn bị không khí dịu nhẹ ngày hôm nay làm cho lười biếng đến mức không muốn thức dậy. Dù sao cũng không cần phải lên lớp vì thế Harry quyết định ngủ một giấc cho đã thèm, cậu ôm gối đem chăn quấn mình lại thành một cục.

Thiếu niên khép mắt nhưng lông mày lại nhăn thành một đoàn, dường như đang cảm thấy bất an vì điều gì đó.

Trong mộng, một con mãng xà khổng lồ gắt gao đuổi sát theo phía sau cậu, tiếng rít lạnh lẽo vang lên như xé thủng màng nhĩ ở lỗ tai, cặp răng nanh trắng nhọn hoắt đầy nguy hiểm. Tiếng người phụ nữ la hét chói tai, một đường sáng màu xanh lục vụt qua trong không khí cùng tiếng khóc nỉ non của một đứa bé khiến cậu sững người.

Con mãng xà thừa lúc này lấy đuôi quấn chặt lấy cậu, nó há miệng nhưng lại không ăn sống cậu mà thè lưỡi liếm gương mặt cậu. Cái cảm giác ớn lạnh nổi lên khắp toàn thân, Harry nhắm tịt mắt không hề để ý đôi mắt của con xà ấy chính là một màu đỏ rực không thể không quen thuộc hơn.

Cơn ác mộng này vừa kết thúc lại kéo đến cơn ác mộng khác, tựa như sóng biển không nhừng xô vào nhau dần nhấn chìm Harry vào khoảng không màu đen.

Trên trán thiếu niên toát ra một tầng mồ hôi mỏng, thân thể dần run rẩy cuối cùng cậu hoảng hốt ngồi bật dậy, kịch liệt thở dốc giống như mới vừa bị người khác bóp cổ xong. Lưng áo ngủ vì mồ hôi mà thấm ướt cả một mảng lớn phía sau. Cậu nắm chặt tấm chăn, khép mắt lại hít ra thở vào vài lần để trấn định lại tinh thần, đến khi mở mắt đã nhìn thấy người đàn ông ngồi ở mép giường.

Đôi mắt đỏ rực mỹ lệ như đá Ruby tràn ngập vẻ lo lắng như một nhát búa đánh thẳng vào nội tâm mềm yếu nhất của Harry.

Voldemort cầm lấy cái khăn lau mồ hôi trên trán Harry "Sao thế? Gặp ác mộng?"

Harry không thèm để ý tới hắn, cậu mệt mỏi đứng dậy lạnh lùng mở miệng "Ác mộng của tôi, toàn bộ đều bắt nguồn từ ông!"

"Nhưng ta lại nghe thấy mi trong mơ gọi ta là Voldy..." Voldemort nhướn mày không nhanh không chậm vạch trần.

Harry sững người, bàn tay vô thức siết chặt lại, hóa ra Voldemort đã sớm ở trong căn phòng này. Khoảnh khắc cậu gọi cái tên đó là lúc cậu có giấc mơ đẹp nhất đời mình. Người đàn ông kia vì cậu mà từ bỏ quyền lực, cậu và hắn lui về ở ẩn không quan tâm đến mọi thứ ở thế giới phù thủy nữa. Không còn Chúa tể Hắc ám tàn bạo, không còn Cứu thế chủ vì trọng trách quên mình chỉ có Tom Riddle và Harry Potter hạnh phúc sống với nhau.

"Ông nghe lầm rồi!" Harry mặt không đổi lạnh lùng bác bỏ mọi chuyện. Cái thứ cảm xúc kì lạ đó tốt nhất cậu vẫn nên bóp chết nó từ trong trứng nước. Voldemort nhìn bóng lưng quật cường kia không nói gì, im lặng đóng cửa rồi đi ra ngoài.

Trong nháy mắt, đôi mắt kia lóe lên tia vặn vẹo cùng hung ác.

Cả một ngày hôm đó Harry vẫn không hề bước ra khỏi phòng mà Voldemort cũng không đến một lần nào nữa. Cậu im lặng ngồi đọc sách sau đó bởi vì mệt mỏi mà thiếp đi trên ghế dài cho đến khi bị cơn đói đánh thức. Cậu gãi gãi tóc mở miệng kêu vị gia tinh nhỏ đến "Taylor!"

"Chủ nhân Harry có điều gì căn dặn?" Taylor đột ngột xuất hiện, nó cúi đầu thái độ cực kì lễ phép.

Harry cười ngại ngùng "Làm ơn đem một phần ăn lên đây hộ ta, cảm ơn."

Taylor tỏ vẻ đã hiểu trước khi biến mất nó nói một câu gì đó khiến Harry bỗng đỏ bừng mặt, chỉ muốn đem mặt chôn vào đầu gối.

"Chủ nhân đã đem về một chủ nhân nhỏ thật đáng yêu và tốt bụng."  
Vì thế có phải Voldemort đã ngấm ngầm thừa nhận cậu là chủ nhân nơi này đúng không? Cứu thế chủ ngồi trên ghế salon, trong đầu có vô vàn câu hỏi mà không một ai có thể giải đáp.

Gia tinh đem lên một đĩa cà ri gà bốc khói nghi ngút cùng một ít trái cây tráng miệng, khi Taylor chuẩn bị rời đi Harry liền gọi nó lại "Ngại quá, có thể đem cho ta một chai rượu lên đây được không? Sau đó cậu hơi ngừng lại như đang đấu tranh điều gì "Độ cồn nhẹ một chút, cảm ơn."

Cậu nghe hai anh em song sinh bảo mỗi khi có tâm sự hay suy nghĩ trong lòng thì cách tốt nhất chính là uống rượu, rượu sẽ nhanh chóng giúp ta quên hết mọi thứ cũng như giúp ta thư giãn.Tuy nhiên do trước đây Hermione ngăn cản nên cậu vẫn chưa có cơ hội thử.

Taylor đặt một cái ly không lên bàn cùng một chai rượu Whiskey sau đó im lặng rời khỏi.

Harry sau khi chén sạch đĩa cà ri liền bắt đầu cầm lấy chai rượu, bởi vì chưa bao giờ mở thứ này nên cũng ít nhất 15 phút sau cậu mới bắt đầu rót rượu.

Chất lỏng màu hổ phách sóng sánh chậm rãi chảy vào ly, cậu nâng ly lên một hơi uống sạch. Chất cồn như thiêu đốt cuống họng thậm chí là mọi suy nghĩ cùng trái tim cậu lúc này. Mùi rượu chưng cất lâu năm thoang thoảng trong không khí khiến cậu cảm thấy chỉ ngửi thôi cũng đủ say rồi. Cậu cúi người nhìn vào vài giọt rượu còn sót lại như xuyên thấu qua ấy chính là bản mặt rắn đầy chán ghét của Voldemort.

Không biết vì sao nước mắt lại đột nhiên rơi xuống, Harry gục mặt xuống bàn thút thít khóc hệt như một đứa trẻ.

Cậu là Cứu thế chủ.

Hắn là Chúa tể Hắc ám.

Bọn họ mãi không chung một con đường...


	10. Tâm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mà ông, không chừng cũng đã sớm cùng Bellatrix lên giường luôn rồi nhỉ?"

Harry mơ màng tỉnh dậy, đầu đau như búa bổ, Cuối cùng cậu cũng hiểu tại sao Hermione luôn nhắc nhở không cho cậu uống rượu rồi. Câu lấy tay day day huyệt thái dương, chợt nhận ra có gì đó không ổn, hình như cậu đang nằm trong lòng của Voldemort.

Harry mơ màng bởi vì vừa mới tỉnh nên âm thanh có chút mềm mại "Ngày hôm qua xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?"

Voldemort dùng ngón tay vuốt ve thắt lưng Harry, cúi đầu đăt một nụ hôn lên trán cậu, hỏi một câu chẳng hề liên quan "Hôm qua mi uống rượu Whiskey?"

Harry ngơ ngác nhìn hắn "Sao thế? Không được sao?"

Voldemort thấp giọng cười xoa đầu cậu "Mi có từng được dạy qua về kiến thức Omega chưa?"

"Không có!" Cậu lắc đầu sau đó tự giễu chính mình, ánh mắt hiện lên một tia uất ức "Ông cho rằng giới phù thủy sẽ ra sao nếu Cứu thế chủ, cọng rơm cứu mạng họ lại là một Omega?"

"Ta cảm thấy mi là một Omega cũng là việc rất tốt!"

Harry đột nhiên bật cười xinh đẹp, khiến Voldemort có chút chống đỡ không kịp cứ thế bị dáng vẻ rực rỡ của cậu hạ đo ván "Như thế nào? Có thể chơi đùa Cứu thế chủ, ông cảm thấy thật thõa mãn đúng không?"

Voldemort nhéo hai cái má nhỏ cậu cười gằn từng tiếng "Bao nhiêu kẻ muốn lên giường ta đến điên, mi nghĩ ta sẽ tùy tiện như thế sao?"

"Vậy sao?" Harry không thèm để ý mà cười, che giấu nội tâm đau khổ. Người đàn ông này ưu tú như thế, xung quanh lại có vô số Tử thần Thực tử là nữ làm sao có thể giữ thân trong sạch.

"Tuy nhiên, muốn bò lên giường mi cũng không ít đâu? Để xem con gái nhà Weasley, còn có cả con nhóc phương đông nhà Ravenclaw có phải hay không?" Voldemort ác động nói, không biết rằng bộ dáng mình lúc này cực kì giống mấy ông chồng đang ghen tị vậy "Nghe đâu mi còn cùng con nhóc Ravenclaw đó hôn hít nhau đúng không?"

Harry kinh ngạc trợn to mắt nhìn hắn "Ông điều tra tôi?"

Voldemort chỉ buồn bực phun một câu "Biết người biết ta trăm trận trăm thắng."

Ông đã sớm thắng rồi. Tim của tôi cũng đã giao cho ông, còn lấy gì để thắng ông đây. Harry thương tâm suy nghĩ.

"Mi vẫn chưa trả lời vấn đề của ta Potter?"

Harry nhướn mày vặn ngược lại, mỗi ngày trên trường phải chịu đựng giáo sư Snape phun nọc độc, mới có nhiêu đây mà muốn hạ gục cậu thì quá tầm thường rồi "Thế thì sao? Tôi cũng chỉ cùng cậu ấy hôn nhau, mà ông, không chừng cũng đã sớm cùng Bellatrix lên giường luôn rồi nhỉ?" Cậu nhìn sắc mặt âm trầm của người đối diện ngả ngớn nói "Kỹ thuật của bà ta chắc hẳn cũng không tồi đi? Tuy nhiên chồng bà ta cũng chưa đi giết ông sao?"  
Voldemort nheo mắt lạnh lùng "Mi nghe ai nói?"

"Nếu không là thật sao trông ông có vẻ kích động thế?"

Voldemort cảm thấy thật sự rất phẫn nộ, ai cũng có thể nghi ngờ hắn chơi đùa với phụ nữ trừ cậu là không "Harry Potter, mi cảm thấy lời nói của mấy người ngoài kia có bao nhiêu phần chân thật? Bọn họ chính là một đám chỉ sớm mong ta chết đi!"

Harry không giãy dụa, gục đầu vào hõm vai của Voldemort, cắn chặt môi đến mức ứa máu. Voldemort, tôi cũng mong lời họ nói là giả...

Voldemort đột nhiên hôn vào môi Harry, nụ hôn như chuồn chuồn lướt qua, mang theo sự dịu dàng, kiềm chế cùng chút an ủi. Hắn thở dài thì thầm "Harry Potter, mi nghe cho kĩ, mi là người đầu tiên ở trên giường của Voldemort, của Tom Riddle này. Mi yên tâm rồi chứ?" Hắn không rõ từ khi nào mình lại dung túng, để ý đến cảm xúc người này nhu vậy, có lẽ là do mối liên kết bạn đời của họ.

Voldemort đứng dậy, không để ý đến ánh mắt ngạc nhiên của Harry vội vã rời khỏi phòng.

Cậu nhắm mắt lại, nước mắt liên tục chảy xuống.

Xin lỗi cha, mẹ, giáo sư, còn có toàn bộ thế giới phù thủy.

Cậu dường như đã không thể khống chế được tình cảm của mình nữa rồi..


	11. Dịu dàng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ta cho rằng ta là Alpha của mi Harry."

Harry trằn trọc trên giường, cậu thấy mệt nhưng vẫn không ngủ được, có quá nhiều suy nghĩ hỗn loạn trong đầu cậu lúc này. Cậu ngồi bật dậy, thay chiếc áo khác rồi đi đến nhà kho. Cậu nghĩ mình cần thả lỏng tâm trí mình ngay bây giờ.

Mặt trời dần lặn, khu vườn đắm mình trong ánh chiều tà rực rỡ, chờ đợi khoảnh khắc ngày tàn đêm xuống. Tấm rèm lụa phất phơ lướt nhẹ qua gương mặt Harry như muốn âu yếm, an ủi cậu. Trong nhà kho chỉ có duy nhất hai cây chổi cũ, mặc dù không phải loại tân tiến nhưng vẫn xài được. Cậu vốn cũng chẳng trông mong vào kẻ ghét môn Bay như Voldemort sẽ chịu bỏ tiền mua chổi xịn.

Chổi bay là là trên mặt đất, không quá cao nhưng đủ khiến cậu thấy tự do sau mười ngày giam cầm. Mùi cỏ ẩm ướt xộc thẳng vào mũi, mang theo sự khoan khoái nhẹ nhàng. Ngay lúc này, cậu mới thấy mình không phải là Cứu thế chủ mang đầy trọng trách trên vai. Cậu chỉ đơn giản là Harry Potter, một tầm thủ yêu thích chơi Quidditch mà thôi.

Cậu ở lại trang viên của Voldemort đã nhiều ngày nhưng vẫn không nghe thấy tin tức nào bên Hội Phượng Hoàng muốn đi tìm cậu. Ngay cả Tử thần Thực tử cũng chẳng có hành động bất thường nào. Chẳng lẽ là do Voldemort sắp xếp?

Mải suy nghĩ nên cậu không để ý trước mắt là một cái cây, vì thế khi phát hiện, cậu chỉ có thể cắn răng liều mạng nhảy xuống.

"A đau quá!" Harry xoa cổ chân rên rỉ một tiếng, sau đó nhìn sang cây chổi kế bên đã gãy làm đôi thở phào nhẹ nhõm. May là khi nãy cậu kịp phản ứng, nếu không cậu cũng y hệt như cây chổi này rồi.

Harry theo thói quen chuẩn bị rút đũa phép ra chữa thương nhưng vừa chạm phải cái túi trống không liền hoảng hốt, cậu dường như để quên đũa ở đầu tủ rồi. Cậu cau mày thử cố gắng đứng dậy nhưng không được, cổ chân quả thật đau như bị cưa đôi.

Vào phút này, Harry chợt thấy buồn bực. Nếu không tại Voldemort, cậu sẽ không ở đây. Nếu cậu không ở đây, những sự việc xui xẻo này cũng sẽ không xảy ra.

Nghĩ đến cha mẹ vì bảo vệ mình mà chết, nghĩ đến vị giáo sư kính yêu vẫn luôn một lòng tin tưởng mình cùng người cha nuôi yêu thương mình hết mực, Harry đột nhiên hận chính bản thân mình.

Hận bản thân mình quá yếu đuối, hận mình là một Omega không đủ ý chí, cứ thế mà rơi vào cạm bẫy người kia.

Harry cố gắng nhịn đau lết đến cái cây gần đó, dựa người vào thở dốc. Cậu cười khổ lấy tay lau đi nước mắt trên mặt mình. Lúc này, không gian như tối sầm lại, một bóng dáng cao lớn xuất hiện chắn trước mặt. Harry ngẩng đầu lên, là Voldemort.

Voldemort đang vô cùng tức giận. Hắn vẫn chưa tìm thấy Harry Potter. Nếu như không phải khi nãy nhìn thấy một cây chổi trong nhà kho biến mất. Hắn còn cho rằng có kẻ cả gan đến đây cứu tên nhóc kia.

Mặc dù Voldemort hoàn toàn tự tin vào rào chắn phép thuật của mình nhưng lúc nãy hắn vẫn có chút hoảng loạn.

Nếu Harry Potter dám rời đi, hắn nhất định sẽ huỷ diệt thế giới phù thuỷ mà cậu yêu quý nhất sau đó sẽ bắt cậu lại, nhốt cậu vào trong lồng kín để cậu không thể thoát khỏi tầm nhìn của hắn lần nào nữa.

Đúng lúc đó, một mùi hương quen thuộc bay ngang chóp mũi.

Là mùi của Omega.

"Voldemort..." Harry gượng gạo lên tiếng, không dám nhìn thẳng người trước mặt.

"Mi làm gì ở đây?" Voldemort kiềm chế cơn giận của mình lại, nhưng ánh mắt đáng sợ vẫn khiến Harry run rẩy.

Harry xoắn xuýt cả lên "Tôi cảm thấy hơi ngột ngạt nên đem chổi ra ngoài bay, bất cẩn té xuống nên chân bị trầy và bong gân rồi."

Voldemort liếc nhìn cổ chân đã rướm máu của cậu không khỏi thầm mắng một câu ngu ngốc, nhưng vẫn dịu dàng cúi người xuống bế cậu lên. Harry hoảng hốt theo quán tính vòng tay ôm lấy cổ người kia.

"Giữ vững."

Harry ngoan ngoãn ừ một tiếng, không còn ngọ nguậy như lần đầu tiên bị hắn ôm nữa. Cậu áp mặt vào lồng ngực hắn, cố gắng ngăn nước mắt của mình. Harry dù mạnh mẽ đến đâu, cậu vẫn là một Omega, đối với sự ân cần cùng dịu dàng của bạn đời mình nếu nói cậu không rung động thì chính là nói dối.

Voldemort bế Harry lên phòng ngủ của mình, cẩn thận đặt cậu xuống ghế sofa gần đó.

"Ngồi yên ở đây." Nói xong liền vội vã rời đi.

Đây là lần thứ hai Harry ở trong phòng ngủ của Voldemort. Từ sau khi chuyển đến phòng mới, cậu đã không còn muốn bước vào nơi này thêm lần nào nữa, bởi vì nó sẽ như liều thuốc kích thích khiến cậu nhớ đến buổi tối nóng bỏng cuồng nhiệt đêm hôm ấy. Cậu nhìn xung quanh đột nhiên bị một vật ở trong góc hấp dẫn ánh mắt.

Đó là mô hình trường học Hogwarts. Hơn nữa còn là do chính Voldemort làm.

Nội tâm Harry có chút hỗn loạn, hóa ra người kia cũng như cậu đều xem Hogwarts là nhà.

Bọn họ đều là trẻ mồ côi, đều bị muggle xa lánh, cho đến khi bước vào ngôi trường kia họ mới tìm ra được mục tiêu, hy vọng cho chính mình.

Tiếng cửa gỗ vang lên, Voldemort mang theo hộp thuốc tiến vào. Harry kinh ngạc nhìn hắn thuần thục lấy băng gạc cùng mấy lọ thuốc linh tinh ra ngoài. "Tôi không nghĩ ông sẽ dùng đồ của muggle. Chẳng phải ông ghét họ sao?"

Voldemort im lặng không nói, nhẹ nhàng nâng chân cậu đặt lên cái gối rồi xoắn ống quần cậu lên. Hắn chăm chú dùng bông gòn rửa vết thương, mỗi khi ngẩng đầu thấy Harry chau mày lại vội vàng giảm lực tay xuống. "Ta căm thù đám người kia nhưng ta không thể phủ nhận đồ của muggle thỉnh thoảng so với bùa chú phù thủy thì xài tốt hơn. Ta không thể mang mi đi đến St Mungo cho nên đành tự làm vậy."

Thuốc thoa lên vết thương cực kì rát, Harry dù không kêu đau nhưng chân vẫn vô thức run lên.

"Đau lắm sao?" Voldemort giữ chân lại.

Harry lắc đầu, cắn môi quay sang chỗ khác. "Tôi ổn."

Voldemort rút đũa phép ra, đọc một dòng chú ngữ cực kì dài, lập tức một vòng sáng nhu hòa bao quanh cổ chân Harry. Chờ đến khi ánh sáng tan đi, Voldemort chạm nhẹ lên chân cậu "Còn đau không?"

Harry cử động chân, vết thương dường như đã không còn rát như trước. "không còn, cảm ơn ông."

Harry nhìn Voldemort tập trung quấn băng gạc cho mình đột nhiên cười. "Này, ngoài trừ bà Pomfrey, chưa từng ai dụng vào chân tôi đâu."

"Muốn ta phụ trách?"

Harry lắc đầu mở miệng "Voldemort, tôi bị giam ở chỗ này hoàn toàn không biết hiện tại thế giới ngoài kia ra sao nhưng tôi lại thấy rất nhẹ nhõm. Bởi vì tôi không còn là Cứu thế chủ lúc nào cũng phải suy nghĩ tìm cách giết chết ông nữa. Nhưng ông biết đấy, cái nón mang danh Kẻ được chọn vẫn luôn đội trên đầu tôi, dù có ra sao tôi vẫn phải chịu một phần trách nhiệm bảo vệ thế giới phù thủy này."

Voldemort trầm mặc một chút rồi thở dài "Được rồi, ngày mai ta sẽ cho mi một vài thông tin ngoài kia, còn giờ thì uống hết dược này rồi đi ngủ."

Harry gật đầu, không hề do dự uống hết một hơi. Voldemort đem Harry ôm đến giường của hắn sau đó cẩn thận đắp chăn lại.

"Voldemort, ông khiến tôi nghĩ ông giống như mẹ tôi vậy."

"Ta cho rằng ta là Alpha của mi Harry."

"Được không nói nữa tôi đi ngủ đây." Harry bĩu môi, hiệu quả của dược đến rất nhanh. Chốc lát, Harry đã ngủ say.  
Voldemort hôn nhẹ lên trán Harry một cái rồi nhanh chóng đi ra ngoài.

Tác dụng của thuốc cũng không lâu lắm.

Harry đã sớm tỉnh giấc bởi vì đói, cậu ngẩn người một lúc lâu nhìn phần ăn được dùng bùa chú giữ ấm ở trên bàn sau đó chậm chạp cầm muỗng lên. Vết thương ở chân không còn đau, Harry có chút vui vẻ nên cũng ăn nhiều hơn so với mọi khi. Nếu cậu đoán không lầm giờ này chắc hẳn cuộc họp của Voldemort vẫn chưa chấm dứt.

Cậm mở hé cửa thò đầu ra ngoài nhìn xung quanh, mớ mùi hương Alpha của phòng họp lầu dưới khiến người cậu run lên suýt chút nữa là ngã khuỵu xuống. Cậu khịt mũi đóng cửa, không biết có phải do khứu giác cậu có vấn đề không mà cậu chợt nhận ra mùi Alpha của Voldemort thật sự dễ ngửi hơn mùi này nhiều.

Hơn mười giờ, cuộc họp cuồi cùng cũng chất dứt.

Voldemort nhìn Harry ôm gối một mình chơi cờ phù thủy đột nhiên mọi tâm tình buồn bực đều biến mất. Hắn bước đến ngồi xuống cạnh cậu.

"Bây giờ ông có thể cho tôi biết tình hình ngoài kia không?" Harry lên tiếng nhưng mắt vẫn tập trung vào bàn cờ.

"Mọi chuyện đều ổn. Dumbledore không biết để ai uống thuốc đa dịch biến thành mi cho nên hiện tại vẫn không ai biết mi mất tích."

Harry ngơ ngác sờ đầu mình "Giáo sư có tóc của tôi?"

"Lão ta chính là con cáo già, một nhúm tóc mà mi nghĩ làm khó được lão sao?" Voldemort nhếch môi khinh thường, quan sát biểu cảm của Harry "Ta nghĩ mi sẽ có phản ứng với vụ này?"

"Tại sao? Danh hiệu cứu thế chủ này cho ai mà chẳng được." Harry bĩu môi.

Lúc này tiếng gõ cửa vang lên, một gia tinh chậm rãi tiến vào mang theo một tách cà phê nóng. Nó đặt xuống bàn, cung kính cúi người rồi rời khỏi. Harry nhướn mày nhìn bên trong ly sau đó quay sang Voldemort "Ông uống cà phê vào ban đêm?"

"Ta thích thế." Voldemort bình thản đáp, cầm tách cà phê lên nhấp một ngụm.

Harry chưa bao giờ uống thứ này nên có chút tò mò vì thế liền thử uống một ngụm, vị đắng tràn ngập trong miệng khiến cậu lập tức nhăn mày thè lưỡi. "Đắng quá!"

Voldemort nhìn đầu lưởi người kia, ánh mắt tối sầm lại.

Harry vội vàng lấy một viên đường cho vào miệng ngậm, cậu không nghĩ đến thứ này lại đắng như thế.

"Tôi nghĩ ông nên cho thêm đường vào."

"Xin lỗi ta không thích đồ ngọt."

Harry khẽ đảo mắt chợt nhớ đến đường đang dần tan trong miệng mình đột nhiên cầm ly cà phê uống thêm một ngụm nữa. Sau đó cậu nhào đến đặt môi mình lên Voldemort, đem hết toàn bộ cà phê vào miệng hắn, rồi trở lại vị trí cũ không hề ngại ngùng nhìn hắn. Vị ngọt và đắng hòa lẫn trong miệng khiến Voldemort nhíu mày lại, nhìn thấy nụ cười đắc thắng bên kia của Cứu thế chủ, khóe môi bỗng nhếch lên.

Hắn mạnh mẽ kéo Harry ngồi lên đùi hắn mỉm cười "Phương đông có câu gậy lưng đập lưng ông. Cứu thế chủ, ngại ngùng rồi."

Vừa dứt lời, hắn cũng học theo Harry uống một ngụm cà phê rồi hôn lấy cậu. Bởi vì kinh ngạc nên không kịp nuốt xuống, một phần cà phê cứ thế tràn ra khóe miệng của Harry. Voldemort vươn đầu lưỡi liếm lấy cằm Harry sau đó dần di chuyển xuống cổ, bàn tay cũng không rảnh rỗi mà chu du khắp thân thể cậu sau đó trượt vào trong quần.

Harry bị hành động Voldemort dọa sợ, mặt đỏ cả lên lắp bắp "Mẹ kiếp Voldemort...ông...dừng lại..."

"Còn muốn uống nữa không?"

Harry mãnh liệt lắc đầu, nhưng mà dê đã dâng tới miệng cọp làm sao Voldemort có thể bỏ qua. Hôm nay không chơi phía sau thì hắn cũng chơi phía trước của cậu.

Vì thế sáng hôm sau toàn bộ Tử thần thực tử đều thấy tâm trạng phơi phới của Chúa tể mình mà không hiểu vì sao.


	12. Ghen

Thái dương chậm rãi biến mất sau dãy núi cao chót vót, tiếng chim vang lên báo hiệu một ngày nữa lại trôi qua.

Khi còn ở thế giới muggle đây là khoảng thời gian Harry thích nhất. Cả gia đình Dursley đã ăn cơm xong, đi vào phòng khách xem ti vi, lúc ấy cậu có thể tự do làm những gì cậu thích mà không bị quấy rầy.

Cậu sẽ ra vườn hoa sau nhà, thơ thẩn ngồi đó rồi suy nghĩ. Tiếng cười đùa vui vẻ ở trong ngôi nhà kia cũng không khiến cậu phân tâm.

Cậu nghĩ về cha mẹ cậu.

Cha chắc là sẽ giống cậu đi, cũng có mái tóc đen xù và đương nhiên là thân hình ông ấy sẽ rắn rỏi hơn cậu nhiều. Mẹ có hay không như dì Petunia, cậu nghĩ có lẽ mẹ cậu đẹp hơn thế. Bà sẽ có một đôi mắt xanh bích lấp lánh như ngọc lục bảo cùng mái tóc đỏ rực như nắng sớm sưởi ấm trái tim cậu.

Hương vị cà phê khẽ ngang qua chóp mũi khiến cậu như tỉnh khỏi cơn mộng mị. Harry quay đầu lại, là hắn.

Voldemort đặt tách xuống bàn, bàn tay chạm nhẹ vào má cậu.

Sẽ rất lãng mạn nếu trước mặt cậu là một anh chàng đẹp trai chứ không phải mặt rắn của Voldemort.

"Voldemort ông có thể đổi mặt đi được không? Mẹ nó thật là doạ người mà."

"Máu của Đuôi Trùn không đủ trung thành."

Harry nhấp một ngụm cà phê, không đắng, ngọt hơn rất nhiều. "Tôi lại cho là ông thích mặt này hơn."

Voldemort cười nhạt một tiếng, không để ý đến sự mỉa mai của Harry "Mắt thẩm mỹ của ta vẫn chưa tệ đến mức như Dumbledore."

"Nếu vậy năm đó có phải hay không ông dùng nhan sắc mình chiêu dụ Tử thần Thực tử?" Harry chống cằm bĩu môi, có lẽ Bellatrix cũng là một ví dụ điển hình chăng.

"Có thể." Voldemort không phủ nhận.

"Gương mặt kia khôi phục lại được không?" Harry ngắm nghía mặt rắn của Voldemort tiếc hùi hụi.

"Được nhưng khá phức tạp. Xem ra mi rất hứng thú với gương mặt lúc trước của ta?" Voldemort nhướn mi cười tà ác.

"Không... có..." Harry ấp úng trả lời, sau vành tai xuất hiện vệt đỏ khả nghi. Thật ra dù là gương mặt nào thì cậu vẫn thích hắn thôi.

"Cha mi là Alpha, mẹ mi là Beta, làm thế quái nào mi lại là Omega nhỉ?"

Voldemort tự nhiên ngồi xuống cạnh Hary, bàn tay vòng qua ôm eo cậu. Đầu vùi vào hõm vai tham lam ngửi lấy, mùi Omega của Harry thực sự rất thơm so với rượu càng quyến rũ hơn.

"Tôi không biết. Tôi đã từng tra qua tự liệu trong gia tộc Potter. Xác suất xuất hiện Omega từ trước đến nay đều cực kì thấp." Harry bình thản mở lời, đối với hành động của Voldemort không hề có phản ứng.

Đúng lúc này tiếng gõ cửa vang lên.

"Lord, có phu nhân Lestrange muốn gặp ngài." Là thanh âm gia tinh.

Harry im lặng, gần như bất động. Voldemort hôn nhẹ lên trán cậu rồi đi ra ngoài.

Cậu cắn môi suy nghĩ một hồi cuối cùng vẫn quyết định đi theo, cậu cho mình một cái bùa tan ảo ảnh rồi lặng lẽ chạy ra đại sảnh. Voldemort thong thả ngồi trên ghế lớn, lấy tư thái vương giả nhìn Bellatrix.

Harry đứng trong góc tường. Bellatrix gần như quỳ sụp dưới chân Voldemort. Mái tóc đen xù rối bời, chiếc váy đen ôm sát cơ thể, vòng đai buộc quanh eo ôm lấy thân hình nóng bỏng. Harry nhìn mình rồi nhìn lại Bellatrix, người ta là mỡ nạc giò heo còn mình chỉ là cục xương khô làm sao mà thoả mãn được tên mặt rắn kia.

Ánh mắt Bellatrix vừa tràn đầy khát khao nhưng cũng kính sợ nhìn người phía trên, ả kích động mở lời "Chủ nhân ta đã điều tra ra được, Harry Potter ở Hogwarts hiện chỉ là do người khác đóng thế. Có ai đó đã đem tóc của thằng nhãi Potter đến cho Hội Phượng Hoàng."

Voldemort hoàn toàn không hề ngạc nhiên trước tin tức của Bellatrix "Ta biết, là ta đưa cho chúng tóc của Potter."

Harry kinh ngạc, bàn tay mãnh liệt nắm chặt lại.

Bellatrix cũng ngạc nhiên không kém gì Harry, ả không thể tin nhìn Voldemort "Nhưng Lord, thứ cho tôi nhiều lời...ngài vì sao-"  
"Chúng ta cần thời gian để chuẩn bị đội quân, Dumbledore cần thời gian tìm Cứu Thế Chủ." Voldemort lạnh lùng ngắt lời ả.

"Potter đang ở đây đúng không Lord? Tại sao ngài lại không giết nó?" Bellatrix hỏi nhưng giọng điệu hoàn toàn khẳng định.

"Chú ý giọng điệu của ngươi Bellatrix."

Bellatrix nhìn đôi mắt kia, hoàn toàn biết mình đã chọc giận Voldemort nên rất thức thời mà cúi gằm mặt im lặng. Ả đột nhiên tiến đến nắm chặt vạt áo chùng của hắn nhỏ giọng.

"Lord, ngài có muốn hay không...như lần trước-"

Lời còn chưa dứt, Voldemort đã xoay người ném lên người ả một cái Crucio "Bellatrix, cảnh cáo lần trước chưa đủ với ngươi?"

Hắn nhìn Bellatrix lăn lộn trên mặt đất nhưng đôi mắt vẫn đầy say mê lập, tức chán ghét quăng thêm một cái bùa "Oblivate." Sau đó sai đám gia tinh đem ả ra ngoài.

Harry bất lực đứng đó, "lần trước" của Voldemort là có ý gì. Chẳng lẽ hắn đã từng ngủ với Bellatrix?

Nghĩ đến bàn tay đã từng đụng qua ả ta chạm lên người mình, Harry cảm thấy thật dơ bẩn.

Voldemort đương nhiên biết Harry ở đây nãy giờ, nhưng hắn không tiện nói chuyện với cậu. Hắn giải đi bùa chú, vừa vươn tay muốn ôm lấy cậu lại bị gạt ra.

Cậu lùi về sau vài bước, ánh mắt có chút đỏ hoe, thanh âm khàn khàn mở miệng

"Tôi ghét nhất người khác gạt tôi."

Nói xong không hề quay đầu lại, vội vã bỏ chạy để lại Voldemort ngơ ngác đứng đó. Đã từng rất nhiều người nói dối cậu, nhưng cậu chưa bao giờ để tâm dù chỉ một lần nhưng riêng với Voldemort cậu không hiểu vì sao mình lại phản ứng mãnh liệt như thế.

Harry vừa về phòng liền lập tức cởi quần áo ngâm mình vào bồn tắm, dùng sức kì cọ thân thể chính mình. Nghĩ đến chiếc giường mình từng nằm có thể đã bị Bellatrix nằm qua, cậu lại lần nữa ghê tởm bản thân.

Harry bật khóc, không một âm thanh nhưng nước mắt vẫn chảy xuống. Cậu cảm thấy thật mệt mỏi, bàn tay đang gác trên thành bồn dần buông xuống.

Thứ duy nhất còn đọng lại trong tâm trí cậu trước khi nhắm mắt chính là cảnh tượng Voldemort ôm lấy Bellatrix.


	13. Thẳng thắn

Harry rất nhanh bị cảm giác ngộp thở làm cho tỉnh giấc, cậu ngồi bật dậy vuốt ngực thở hồng hộc. Mũi và tai đều đầy nước cực kì khó chịu, cảm giác khi nãy cậu như ở giữa ranh giới sống chết vậy.

Đúng lúc này một cái khăn bông phủ lên đỉnh đầu, Voldemort một tay vòng qua ôm lấy Harry vào trong ngực còn tay kia dùng khăn lau tóc cho cậu.

Voldemort khi nãy đi vào phòng tắm liền bị cảnh tượng Harry nằm nghiêng bên thành bồn, ho khan làm cho hoảng sợ.

Hắn vén vạt áo ngồi xổm xuống, dùng đũa phép biến ra một cái khăn bông, hắn theo thói quen chuẩn bị bế cậu lên liền bị cậu đẩy ra. Harry chống hai tay xuống run rẩy đứng lên, lùi về sau vài bước.

"Đừng đụng vào tôi." Cậu thì thầm "Thật bẩn..."

Thân thể gầy yếu của thiếu niên run nhẹ, cánh tay trắng noãn vì siết chặt nổi lên gân xanh, mái tóc đen ướt đẫm dính bệt lên má. Đôi mắt màu xanh lục luôn lấp lánh giờ lại dần ảm đảm vô thần.

"Ta chỗ nào thì bẩn?"

Harry không trả lời, cứ thế toan tính rời đi.

Voldemort bước lên một bước chặn đường đi. Hắn duỗi tay kéo Harry lại phía mình, tay kia bóp chặt cằm cậu. Đôi mắt đỏ rực hiện lên sự lạnh lùng cùng phẫn nộ "Trả lời ta Potter!"

Harry bị buộc ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn.

Sức chống cự của Omega đối với Alpha luôn là con số không, nhất là với bạn đời của mình. Thân thể Harry bắt đầu mềm oặt cả ra, cậu cố gắng áp chế cơn đau xuống cay đắng trả lời.

"Ông chỗ nào cũng bẩn. Linh hồn ô uế, thân thể bẩn thỉu, không biết đã bao nhiêu lần ngủ với Bellatrix. Hai bàn tay càng kinh tởm hơn, không biết đã giết chết bao nhiều người."

Cậu dừng một chút "Trong đó có cả cha mẹ tôi."

Voldemort nhìn Harry khoả thân, thân thể sớm đã nổi lên phản ứng nhưng hắn cũng chỉ có thể áp chế xuống, hắn âm trầm nói "Vậy mi bị ta vấy bẩn, có phải hay không mi cũng bẩn Potter?"

Đáng tiếc Harry không còn đủ sức để nghe thấy điều đó, thời điểm Voldemort nói xong câu đầu tiên cậu đã sớm ngất xỉu. Hắn thở dài một hơi, nhẹ nhàng bế cậu lên, lấy áo choảng phủ xuống thân thể cậu. Mặc dù tức giận nhưng cuối cùng hắn vẫn không nỡ tổn thương thằng nhóc này.

Harry không hề có phản ứng gì, thậm chí còn ngoan ngoãn dụi đầu vào ngực Voldemort.

"Omega ngốc!" Voldemort bất lực ngán ngẩm, đặt cậu xuống giường.

Cẩn thận kiểm tra thân thể cậu một lượt, cảm thấy không còn vấn đề gì hắn mới yên tâm. Bàn tay vuốt nhẹ mái tóc xù của Harry, không hiểu vì sao cậu lại phản ứng khó hiểu như vậy.

Bellatrix...

Voldemort đột nhiên cười.

Hoá ra là Harry ghen tị.

Tại sao Gryffindor bướng bỉnh thế nhỉ? Hắn đã giải thích hết lời rồi mà vẫn không chịu tin.

Harry từ từ mở mắt, thứ đầu tiên đập vào chính là nụ cười "vui vẻ" của Voldemort.

Mẹ nó thật doạ người!

Voldemort rút đũa phép trong túi ra nhét ra vào tay Harry, cậu nhìn đũa phép gỗ thuỷ tùng trong tay không rõ Voldemort muốn làm gì.

"Nếu mi không tin ta, cứ dùng Chiết tâm trí thuật để xem ta đã bao giờ lên giường cùng Bellatrix hay chưa?"

Harry đem đũa trả lại cho Voldemort, "Tôi không muốn dùng bùa chú này.""

"Vậy ta phải làm sao mi mới tin ta?"  
Harry ũ rũ mặt mày, nhẹ giọng trả lời "Voldemort tôi không cần tin tưởng ông. Chúng ta là tử địch không phải là người yêu."

Voldemort chợt im lặng.

"Tôi không quan tâm vì sao ông lại bắt tôi đến đây, cũng không muốn biết vì sao ông đối xử tốt với tôi như vậy. Tôi thích ông, nhưng như thế thì sao? Tôi vẫn là Cứu Thế Chủ, là tử địch trong lời tiên đoán của ông!"

Harry ngừng lại đôi chút, thanh âm đã dần nghẹn ngào.

"Tôi mệt rồi, buông tha cho tôi đi."

Bị ba chữ "tôi thích ông" của Harry làm cho sững người, Voldemort đột nhiên cực kì thoả mãn. Đứng trên đỉnh cao vạn người, trở nên bất tử cũng chưa bao giờ thoả mãn hắn như lúc này. Nhưng ngay sau đó mấy câu sau của Harry trực tiếp khiến hắn giận dữ.

"Em đừng có mơ Potter. Người Voldmeort ta coi trọng, một là thuộc về ta hai là bị ta huỷ diệt!" Voldemort cười lạnh một tiếng, đứng lên áp Harry dưới thân.

Harry hoàn toàn cảm nhận được hơi thở ấm nóng của người kia trên cổ của mình.

Voldemort đè chặt tay Harry lại "Đừng lộn xộn Potter. Ta không có hứng thú làm tình với bệnh nhân."

Sau đó hắn mạnh mẽ cắn xuống cổ Harry một cái.

"Ưm...ưm..." một dòng điện chạy dọc sống lưng khiến Harry cảm thấy cực kì tê tái.

"Nếu em còn có ý định rời khỏi đây nữa thì dừng trách ta." Voldemort hôn nhẹ lên trán Harry rồi xoay người rời đi.

Harry chết sững trên giường, ngón tay vô thức chạm lên vết cắn khi nãy.

Mình là Kẻ Được Chọn...

Là Kẻ Được Chọn...


	14. Nguyện vọng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Đáng yêu."

Nửa đêm, trang viên Riddle vô cùng yên tĩnh. Tất cả dường như đã chìm vào giấc ngủ ngoại trừ một người. Bóng dáng cao gầy hắt lên vách tường, người đàn ông đi rất nhẹ nhàng, chậm rãi mở cửa phòng rồi đóng lại. Voldemort nhìn người nằm trên giường, ánh mắt dần nhu hòa. Hắn bước đến chỉnh lại góc chăn, sau đó cực kì tự nhiên leo lên giường, ôm người kia vào lòng rồi ngủ.

Harry thức dậy, mở mắt ra đã bị gương mặt rắn của Voldmort dọa cho khiếp sợ. Tại sao ông ta lại ở đây? Harry như nhận ra điều gì, hoảng hốt cúi đầu vào trong chăn kiểm tra, nhìn thấy quần áo vẫn còn nguyên vẹn không khỏi thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

"Ta không phải là tên nghiện tình dục oắt con." Voldemort không biết từ đâu áp sát mặt tới khiến Harry giật mình, vô thức lùi lại phía sau "Ông làm gì đấy? Lại muốn cắn?"

"Đấy gọi là đánh dấu nhãi ranh." Voldemort búng nhẹ trán cậu.

"Ui da..." Harry xoa trán tức giận trừng mắt nhìn Voldemort "Này búng nữa là ngu luôn đấy!"

Voldemort khoanh tay nheo mắt, tuy gương mặt Harry tức giận nhưng ánh mắt lại không hề có một tia trách cứ hay phẫn nộ như những ngày đầu. Tên ngốc mạnh mồm mạnh miệng này, Voldemort thở dài bất đắc dĩ, cưng chiều xoa đầu cậu "Thay đồ rồi xuống ăn sáng."

"Biết rồi đồ dê già!" Harry lầm bầm.

Và kết quả, tiếng hét oai oái của Harry lại lần nữa vang lên trong trang viên nhà Ridddle.

Harry buồn bực, miếng thịt bò dưới sự thô bạo của cậu dần biến thành mớ thịt vụn, cậu buông nĩa trong tay xuống mở miệng hỏi "Tôi thật không hiểu nổi tại sao Bellatrix lại muốn leo lên giường ông như vậy? chồng bà ta đâu có xấu đâu!"

Khóe môi Voldemort run rẩy trong chốc lát. Vì sao thằng nhóc cứ công kích nhan sắc hắn là thế éo nào?

"Ta không rõ, từ khi ả tốt nghiệp đã luôn đi theo ta."

Ồ hóa ra là đã quen nhau lâu như vậy, Harry âm thầm nghĩ, trong lòng hết sức không vui "Không tồi, xem ra vẫn có người bị ông dùng mặt rắn này dụ dỗ."

Voldemort nghe tới hai từ "mặt rắn", gương mặt hoàn toàn đen thui, hận không thể một phát bóp chết người đối diện. Tối nay, hắn đảm bảo không làm cậu khóc trên giường thì tên hắn sẽ viết ngược.

Harry nhìn người kia cứng họng không đáp lại, đột nhiên bật cười vui vẻ. Voldemort thấy tâm trạng cậu tốt khóe môi cũng không khỏi nhếch lên.

"Ăn xong ta dẫn em đi chơi."

"Hả?" Harry kinh ngạc đứng bật dậy chạy đến bên chỗ Voldemort "Này ông có phải Voldemort không đấy? Hay là kẻ nào giả danh? Nói mau!"

"Nhiều chuyện, có muốn đi..." Hắn còn chưa kịp dứt câu đã bị Harry hôn nhẹ lên môi.

"Cảm ơn.." Cậu đỏ mặt rồi chạy ù đi. Từ bé đến lớn số lần cậu đi chơi thật sự gần như là con số không, duy chỉ có một lần cậu dùng áo choàng tàng hình để lén đi theo trường đến làng Hogsmeade, còn lại thì một là ở trường Hogwarts, hai là ở nhà chịu sự hành hạ của dì dượng mình.

Voldemort dựa cửa, nhìn thân ảnh nhỏ nhắn kia, trong lòng dâng lên một sự thỏa mãn không nói nên lời.

Vào khoảnh Harry đi xuống lầu suýt nữa đã té cầu thang vì bộ dáng của Voldemort. Một thân áo sơ mi đen sạch sẽ khoan khoái, áo vest không cài nút, quần tây tôn lên cặp chân dài. Gương mặt rắn hoàn toàn biến mất, thay vào đó là gương mặt cực kì điển trai hệt như hồi hắn còn học Hogwarts.

"Không tệ."

Voldemort liếc mắt sang, lập tức bị gu thầm mỹ không còn gì tệ hơn của Harry làm cho ngán ngẩm.

"Này Cứu thế chủ, thẩm mỹ của em thật sự không thể cứu vãn được nữa rồi hả?"

"Ông cho là ai cũng như ông, ra ngoài đi chơi mà làm như dự tiệc không bằng?" Harry khinh thường nói, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn bị Voldemort ép đi thay đồ. Harry nhìn cái thứ mình mặc triệt để cạn ngôn, cậu 15 tuổi rồi chứ không phải mới 11 tuổi mà lại bắt cậu mặc quần yếm.

"Đáng yêu." Voldemort gật gù.

"..." Cậu phải cho ông ta một cái Avada.

Voldemort ôm Harry độn thổ đến một con hẻm nhỏ, lần này mặc dù không ói nhưng Harry vẫn thấy chóng mặt.

"Đi đâu vậy?"

"Đi thì biết." Voldemort không quay đầu lại đáp, cười bí hiểm.

Lúc này Harry mới nhận ra, bọn họ chính là đang ở London, thành phố muggle- nơi Voldemort ghét cay ghét đắng nhất. Cậu nhìn người trước mắt, trong lòng rối như tơ vò.

Voldemort dẫn Harry đến một khu vui chơi gần đó, sau đó cực kì tự nhiên mua cho cậu một cây kẹo bông màu xanh lá. Động tác cực kì thuần thục như đây không phải là lần đầu tiên hắn đến nơi này.  
"Voldemort, ông có biết ông đang đi đâu không? Đây là khu vui chơi của Muggle."

Hắn khựng lại xoay người, đôi mắt đỏ rực nhìn chằm chằm đồng tử màu xanh lá đối diện.

"Ta biết rõ Harry. Ta căm hận Muggle hơn so với bất kì thứ gì, nhưng nếu có thể làm em vui ta tình nguyện dành ra một ngày che dấu nỗi hận đó để dẫn em đến đây."

Harry không biết nên nói gì lúc này.

"Vậy giờ em muốn đi đâu trước?"

"Tàu hải tặc." Harry nhìn con tàu quay vèo vèo bên kia, hai mắt lấp lánh như sao.

Cả hai gần như chơi sạch hết toàn bộ trò chơi trong khu vui chơi, Harry ôm con rắn nhồi bông cười đến tít mắt. Voldemort thấy cậu vui vẻ cũng không khỏi sung sướng, trời dần tối, đèn diện được bật lên, Harry nhìn cảnh tượng trước mắt phút chốc cảm thấy nhưng chuyện gần đây có chút không chân thực. Có phải nếu cậu nhắm mắt lại mở ra, cậu vẫn sẽ còn ở Hogwarts đúng không?

"Em muốn đi vòng đu quay không?"

"Có."

Harry ngồi đối diện Voldemort, bầu không khí hết sức im lặng.

"Ngày hôm nay, cảm ơn ông."

"Hửm?"

"Ông biết không? Nguyện vọng khi còn bé của tôi chính là được một lần đi đến khu vui chơi."

Voldemort không đáp chỉ cười, hắn đương nhiên là biết, nếu không lén sử dụng một vài chiêu trò, hắn đã không dẫn cậu đến đây. Hắn lơ đãng nhìn ra ngoài, phía dưới người ngày càng ít, giống như lúc này chỉ còn mình hắn và Harry.

À không, còn có cả vài vị khách đặc biệt nữa.

Hội Phượng Hoàng.


	15. Dứt khoát

Vòng đu quay chậm dần rồi dừng lại.

Harry nhìn xung quanh, hàng chục phù thuỷ bao vây lấy bọn họ, ánh sáng quen thuộc của bùa chú Lumos lúc này lại cực kì chói lóa trong mắt cậu. Cậu vô thức quay sang Voldemort, người kia không có biểu hiện gì bất thường nhưng đôi mắt lại loé lên tia sát ý rõ rệt.

"Ông biết bọn họ sẽ đến?"

"Không biết. Nhưng hôm nay em đi ra ngoài, em nghĩ họ sẽ bỏ qua cơ hội này sao?" Voldemort nhếch môi trả lời.

"Cũng đúng." Harry gật gù đáp.

"Em sẽ rời đi sao?" Voldemort áp khuôn mặt mình tới gần cậu, đôi mắt đỏ u buồn khiến tâm Harry lay động. Cậu phải đi, đó là vận mệnh của cậu nhưng cậu lại không nỡ nhìn người đàn ông này buồn.

Harry nghiêng đầu trầm mặc, đứng dậy mở cửa kính bước ra.

Bên ngoài, các phù thuỷ nhìn hai người bình tĩnh đi đến liền kiêng kị lui về sau vài bước, bàn tay vô thức siết chặt đũa phép hơn. Dù sao người trước mắt cũng là Chúa tể Hắc ám vĩ đại hiện tại, vung tay một cái ai biết được mình sẽ ngã xuống khi nào. Kingsley Shacklebolt dẫn đầu, hắn im lặng quan sát Voldemort, đảm bảo người kia không ra tay bất ngờ giết chết đồng đội mình.

Arthur cũng tới, ông mỉm cười vẫy tay chào cậu.

Ngay lúc Harry chuẩn bị bước qua, một âm thanh bén nhọn vang lên "Cứu thế chủ bị Chúa tể Hắc ám bắt lâu như vậy, trên người thế nhưng lại không có vết thương, mọi người không thấy kì lạ sao?"

Đám đông bắt đầu xôn xao.

"Kì lạ gì? Chẳng lẽ tôi phải chết mới không kì lạ?" Harry cười nhạt một tiếng.

Nhưng người nọ vẫn ngu ngốc cãi lại "Vậy hiện tại cậu không chết là có ý gì?"

Ý ý con mẹ mày, Harry nhăn mày âm thầm suy nghĩ.

Voldemort tức giận, bàn tay chuẩn bị rút đũa phép ra đã bị Harry ấn trở về.

"Cứu thế chủ so với lũ ngu suốt ngày thích ra vẻ người tốt như mày quả nhiên vẫn tốt hơn nhiều." Voldemort lạnh lùng mỉa mai, ánh mắt sắc bén nhắm thẳng tới chỗ phù thuỷ vừa mới lên tiếng. Không cho hắn dùng đũa, không sao, hắn liền mỉa chết đám người này.

"Tôi không quan tâm mấy người nghĩ gì nhưng Harry Potter vĩnh viễn không phản bội thế giới phù thuỷ." Harry cắn răng nói từng chữ một, không dám quay đầu lại. Cậu sợ nhìn thấy hắn sẽ không còn đủ dũng khí nữa.

Tất cả bọn họ vì một câu nói Harry liền trở nên yên tâm, lúc nãy đũa phép đồng loạt chĩa đến chỗ Voldemort.

"Hửm, ta nhớ rằng ỷ đông hiếp yếu hình như vốn không phải tác phong Hội Phượng Hoàng nhỉ?" Ánh đỏ loẻ lên lửa giận, đũa phép cũng đã hiện trong tay từ khi nào.

"Ngươi tội ác chồng chất, chết cũng không hết tội." Một người trong số đó la lớn, lập tức được những người xung quanh đồng tình.

"Đủ rồi." Harry lạnh lùng lớn giọng.

"Harry?" Arthur kinh ngạc hỏi.

"Con nợ hắn một mạng." Chỉ một câu nói đủ khiến Arthur hiểu rõ. Sau đó cậu nhanh chóng độn thổ rời đi trước.

Cậu tin với năng lực của Voldemort muốn thoát khỏi đây là điều dễ dàng, hơn nữa xung quanh khu vui chơi dù hắn đã dấu kỹ nhưng cậu vẫn phát hiện xung quanh có rất nhiều Tử thần thực tử giám sát.

Voldemort nhìn người kia biến mất không phản ứng gì.

Hắn tạm để Hội Phượng Hoàng chăm sóc cho cậu nhóc, chờ đến khi hắn giải quyết xong chuyện của mình thì dù cậu muốn trốn hắn cũng không cho cậu trốn.

Nhưng mà khi nãy hắn có chút dỗi.

Harry thế nhưng chưa từng quay lại nhìn hắn dù chỉ một lần.

Tên nhóc vô tâm đáng ghét.

Số 12 quảng trường Grimmauld, Harry vừa trở về đã lập tức được nghe bài ca cằn nhằn không hồi kết của cô nàng Hermione cùng cái ôm thắm thiết và đầy lo lắng của Ron. Hai người bạn của cậu đã thực sự rất lo trong suốt khoảng thời gian cậu bị Voldemort bắt đi. Họ sợ cậu bị tra tấn dã man, sợ một ngày nào đó khi cả ba gặp lại Harry chỉ còn là một cái xác.

"Tớ về rồi mà...Đừng khóc nữa." Harry mỉm cười dỗ dành Hermione.

"Tớ không có khóc." Hermione bĩu môi nhưng hai mắt đã sớm đỏ hoe.

Các thành viên trong Hội Phượng Hoàng lúc này đã tập hợp đầy đủ. Harry theo lời chỉ dẫn của Arthur mà ngồi lên vị trí đứng đầu. Từ sau khi Dumbledore qua đời, vị trí này căn bàn đã sớm dành cho Harry.

Thiếu niên dù tuổi còn nhỏ nhưng trên người đã mang theo khí thế của người lãnh đạo. Harry hiểu rõ khi giáo sư mất đi, hy vọng của bọn họ lúc này chỉ còn cậu. Nhưng bọn họ đều không biết tâm của Chúa cứu thế vốn đã bị Chúa tể Hắc ám cướp đi rồi.

Harry gõ nhẹ tay lên mặt bàn, thói quen này hoàn toàn là do ảnh hưởng của Voldemort, "Hiện tại, xin hãy nói cho con từng vấn đề."

Mọi người nhìn nhau không ai nói gì, không khí có chút gượng gạo. Đúng lúc này một thiếu niên ngồi ở dãy cuối vẻ mặt chính khí lên tiếng "Lúc cậu bị Kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy bắt đi rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Cậu có biết thế giới phù thủy hơn một năm qua đã rất trở nên hỗn loạn không?"

Harry nhíu mày nhìn người nói chuyện, cậu khi nãy đã lướt qua danh sách các thành viên trong Hội Phượng Hoàng từ Hermione, hình như trong đó không có ảnh người này. Kingsley liếc sang liền phát hiện đó là thành viên mới của Hội Phượng Hoàng. Bởi vì cậu ta phụ trách việc cải trang Harry nên hắn mới để cậu ta tham gia cuộc họp lần này.  
Harry không để ý người kia quay sang nhìn Kingsley.

"Đây là người đang cải trang thành con tại Hogwarts, Ike Smith."

Harry gật đầu xem như đã hiểu.

"Cậu tên là gì?" Harry cười hỏi.

"..." Ron trợn mắt nhìn Harry, chẳng phải lão già kia vừa mới nói tên thằng nhóc đó sao.

"Cậu không nghe rõ? Tôi gọi là Ike Smith."

Hermione nhìn màn nói chuyện đầy mùi thuốc súng này vờ như không thấy, trong suốt khoảng thời gian Harry đi, cô chịu đựng cái thằng nhãi Ike đó đủ rồi. Chẳng qua chỉ là đóng thế mà lúc nào cũng kiêu ngạo như khổng tước, ít ra Draco còn đỡ hơn tên này nhiều. hình tượng Harry của cô hoàn toàn bị tên này một phát đạp đổ.

"Tớ nghĩ nên gọi cậu là Harry Potter thì đúng hơn."

Tất cả mọi người bị một câu này dọa cho khiếp sợ.

Harry đứng lên, chậm rãi bước tới chỗ cậu ta. Ike là một người tốt nhưng cậu ta lại quá kiêu ngạo, ánh mắt thể hiện sự kênh kiệu rõ ràng hơn nữa khi nhìn cậu lại mang theo một tia không cam lòng cùng phẫn hận. Cậu ta bị cái chức danh Cứu thế chủ này mê hoặc quá mức rồi. Harry nhìn xung quanh lạnh nhạt mở miệng "Con cảm thấy thực thất vọng."

Sau đó cậu đặt tay lên bả vai Smith cúi người ghé vai lỗ tai cậu ta thì thầm khuyên nhủ, "Ike cậu cần phải biết, kiêu ngạo không hề tốt. Muốn mang được vương miện cậu phải gánh được sức nặng của nó, mà hiện tại cậu vẫn chưa đủ khả năng đâu."

Sau đó bằng tốc độ sét đánh không kịp, Harry rút đũa phép ra "Oblivate!" "Stupefy!"

Gia tinh theo phân phó của Harry đưa Ike ra ngoài phòng khách nghỉ ngơi.

Mọi người lúc này chỉ có một suy nghĩ, Cứu thế chủ đã thay đổi.

"Con nghĩ ngày hôm nay ai nấy cũng đã mệt, những vần đề mấy tháng qua mọi người về viết thành một bản báo cáo. Chiều ngày mai khoảng ba giờ con mong sẽ nhìn thấy chúng ở chỗ này. Bây giờ mọi người có thể về."

Mọi người vội vã rời đi, đứa ngốc cũng nhìn ra được tâm trạng Harry đang rất không tốt.

Arthur không đi, ông ở lại lo lắng nhìn Harry. "Harry, con cảm thấy ổn chứ ?"

"Con không sao chú Arthur. Con đã trưởng thành rồi, mong chú tin ở con."

Arthur thở dài một hơi vỗ vai cậu "Hermione với Ron chờ con trên lầu."

"Vâng." Chờ đến khi Arthur đi rồi, Harry mới thở dài một hơi ngồi phịch xuống ghế. Cậu có chút nhớ người kia rồi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mấy chương trước rõ ràng là Dumbledore vẫn còn sống mà không hiểu sao qua chương này tác giả đã cho giáo sư ngủm củ tỏi, có hỏi thì bả bảo bả quên mất mà lại lười sửa nên mọi người thông cảm.
> 
> Vẫn không phải con mang lên đây viết :)


	16. Nghi ngờ

Khi Harry lên trên lầu đã thấy Hermione và Ron đang ngồi ăn bánh đợi mình. Bàn tay đặt ở nắm tay cửa hơi siết chặt lại, Harry không sợ Ron nhưng cậu rất sợ Hermione. Cô nàng là một người cực kì tinh tế và giỏi quan sát, cậu không biết mình có thể qua mặt được Hermione bao lâu nhưng cậu vẫn phải thử. Cậu không muốn để bạn bè mình thất vọng.

"Harry, bồ lại đây. Mình đã nhờ bác Molly làm bánh bí đỏ mà bồ thích ăn nhất rồi đây." Hermione mỉm cười vẫy tay.

"Ừm." Harry thoải mái ngồi bệt xuống đất nhận lấy đĩa bánh từ tay cô nàng.

"Harry, việc bồ là omega. Kẻ kia không phát hiện ra sao?" Hermione từ tốn uống trà, giọng điệu cực kì chậm rãi nhưng Harry chắc chắn cô nàng đã bắt đầu đánh hơi được sự bất thường. Ron kế bên hoàn toàn im lặng chỉ có thể gửi cho cậu bạn thân chí cốt của mình một ánh mắt «chúc mày tai qua nạn khỏi»

"Không có. May mắn là tớ mang đầy đủ lượng thuốc ức chế."

"Harry này, thuốc ức chế của cậu quả nhiên là đồ xịn." Ron nghiêng đầu sang ngửi ngửi không khỏi thầm than giơ ngón cái lên.

Trong lòng Hermione càng lúc càng tràn ngập sự nghi ngờ. Cho dù là thuốc ức chế tốt đến đâu cũng sẽ không có hiệu quả mạnh như thế, trừ khi...Cô nàng khẽ liếc nhìn Harry từ trên xuống dưới một lần, xem ra Harry vẫn có chuyện giấu cô. Nếu cậu ấy đã không muốn nói cô sẽ không ép cậu. Hermione biết rõ tính cách của cậu, vì thế cô biết nếu như cứ mãi gặng hỏi chắc chắn sẽ không có ích gì mà thậm chí còn tự tay đẩy tình bạn của cả hai đến bờ vực.

Nói chuyện được một lát, Harry liền lấy cớ đau đầu để trở về phòng mình. Ron và Hermione cùng nhìn nhau ngầm hiểu ý cũng không gây khó dễ cho cậu nữa.

Harry ôm gối cảm thấy hoàn toàn lạc lõng, cậu không biết lúc này mình phải làm gì. Nếu như Voldemort ở đây hắn ta sẽ nói gì nhỉ?

Hắn ta sẽ ôm chầm lấy cậu vỗ về, sẽ hôn lên trán cậu sẽ thì thầm bên tai cậu "Harry việc của em là cứ ở đây nghỉ ngơi, chuyện ngoài kia để ta lo."

Trên đời này, nuông chiều là sự cám dỗ nguy hiểm nhất, là thứ thuốc phiện chỉ cần nếm qua một lần sẽ không thể dứt được. Harry hiểu rõ cả đời này cậu không thể chạy khỏi chiếc lồng giam của người kia cũng như việc họ cũng chỉ có thể mãi là kẻ địch.

Ba giờ sáng, Harry vẫn hoàn toàn tỉnh táo. Cậu bước đến giá sách lấy một cuốn về «Lịch sử phép thuật hắc ám» để đọc.

Bốn giờ sáng, cậu mê mang ở trên giường tay vẫn cầm cuốn sách. Trong phút chốc cậu dường như thoáng nhìn thấy một người đàn ông mặc áo chùng đen bước đến chỉnh lại tư thế ngủ của mình, cẩn thận đắp chăn lên. Harry run rẩy vươn tay như muốn níu lấy người kia.

"Voldemort..."

"Ngủ ngon Harry." Người kia đặt lên trán cậu một nụ hôn.

Ngày hôm sau Harry tỉnh lại, cậu lấy tay che mắt mình. Cậu cứ ngỡ vào khoảnh khắc mình bỏ tay xuống, trước mặt mình vẫn sẽ là mành che màu đen, Voldemort đứng đối diện xoa đầu chào cậu. Harry mày đúng là điên rồi, cậu tự giễu chính mình, hốc mắt đã đỏ hoe. Cậu nhìn thấy đồng hổ đã điểm chín giờ rưỡi bèn vội vã chạy vào nhà vệ sinh.

Cửa sổ vốn hôm qua vẫn mở đã sớm được đóng lại từ bao giờ.

Bà Molly nhìn Harry bước xuống nở nụ cười hòa ái "Harry, bữa sáng bác đặt ở trên bàn. Nếu con muốn tìm Ron và Hermione thì hai đứa nó ở trong phòng sách nhé!"

"Cảm ơn bác." Harry gật đầu đã hiểu, kéo ghế ngồi xuống bàn bắt đầu dùng bữa sáng.

Sau khi xử lý hết mớ đồ ăn trên bàn, Harry cũng không đi đến phòng sách mà là dùng bột Floo đi đến nhà Kingsley.

May mắn thay Kingsley hôm nay được nghỉ ở nhà. Ông nhìn Harry bước ra từ lò sưởi âm tường vội vàng buông tờ báo trong tay xuống tiếp đón. "Harry con đến rồi." Ông vươn tay làm động tác mời "Ngồi đây đi."

"Cảm ơn ngài." Harry phủi bủi dính lên quần áo mình rồi ngồi xuống "Ngài Kingsley, ngài là người mà giáo sư Dumbledore rất tin tưởng. Vì thế con mong ngài có thể nói cho con biết những chuyện xảy ra gần đây."

Kingsley nhìn đứa nhỏ cao còn chưa qua vai mình không khỏi thở dài một hơi. Đứa nhỏ này còn quá nhỏ để có thể gánh vác những trách nhiệm nặng nề này nhưng ông cũng hiểu rõ để có thể cứu vớt thế giới phù thủy. Người lãnh đạo chỉ có thể là Harry. "Để ta lấy tài liệu cho con."  
Harry ngoan ngoãn gật đầu, chờ khi Kingsley ra khỏi căn phòng cậu liền đứng lên đi dạo một vòng. Bỗng nhiên cậu nhìn thấy một mô hình cây kẹo bông màu xanh lá nhạt đặt trên kệ gỗ.

Voldemort cũng đã từng mua cho cậu kẹo đường...Hương vị rất ngon.

Kingsley bước đến thì nhìn thấy Harry đang ngẩn ngơ quan sát mô hình kẹo bông "Thứ đó là của con gái ta."

Harry mỉm cười tỏ vẻ đã biết, cậu nhận lấy hồ sơ trên tay ông chậm rãi đọc qua. Kingsley là người hết sức cần thận, mỗi vần đề đều được ông ghi chép lại rất rõ ràng và tỉ mỉ và quả thật điều này đã giúp ích cho Harry rất nhiều.

"Harry này dù sao con vẫn còn trẻ, khẳng định trong hội sẽ có người không phục. Nhưng con đừng lo, đối với việc này con hãy lấy thực lực bản thân làm bằng chứng cho họ thấy. Đôi khi hành động tốt hơn lời nói nhiều." Kingsley ân cần khuyên nhủ.

"Thành thật cảm ơn ngài." Harry quả thật vô cùng cảm kích những gì ông đã làm khi cậu vắng mặt.

Ngay khi cậu chuẩn bị trờ về nhà liền thấy thần hộ mệnh của Arthur xuất hiện trước mặt mình và Kingsley.

«Nhanh chân đến Azkaban, Tử thần Thực tử tới cướp ngục.»

Harry kinh ngạc sau đó cấp tốc cùng Kingsley độn thổ rời đi. Harry là lần đầu tiên tới ngục Azkaban. Nơi này tọa lạc trên một hòn đảo hoang xa tít mù khơi ngoài biển, cò dại mọc um tùm không khí lạnh lẽo đến đáng sợ. Dù sau khi Fudge bị từ chức, tân Bộ trưởng Bộ pháp thuật đã thay thế các giám ngục bằng phù thủy đến trông coi nhưng họ vẫn không đủ sức để ngăn cản hoàn toàn sự tấn công của Tử thần Thực tử.

Hội Phượng Hoàng nghiêm túc quan sát xung quanh ngay khi vừa thấy Harry cùng Kingsley thì tâm trạng lo lắng cũng có chút giảm xuống.

"Harry lần này là Chúa tể Hắc ám tự mình dẫn người đi cướp ngục. Ở đây hiện tại rất nguy hiểm con phải cẩn thận." Arthur tốt bụng khuyên nhủ một phen.

Harry gần như bị tin tức làm cho sững người, có vị phù thủy đứng kế bên cũng không thể đè xuống sự tò mò của mình hỏi "Chúa tể Hắc ám chẳng phải từ trước đến giờ đều không tự mình dẫn thuộc hạ đi làm nhiệm vụ sao?"

Voldemort quả thật từ trước đến nay rất ít khi lộ diện, mà mình vừa mới trở về đã lập tức thực hiện kế hoạch quy mô lớn như vậy. Harry cười khổ một tiếng, cái này không phải chính là đang muốn gặp cậu sao?


	17. Phẫn nộ

Harry tập hợp mọi người lại vội vã chạy đến chỗ Tử thần Thực tử. Voldemort đứng đầu, đôi mắt đỏ rực lạnh như băng cùng tràn ngập sát khí không còn yêu thương cùng dịu dàng như trước nữa. Harry đè nén nội tâm đau đớn của mình lại, đứng thẳng trực tiếp đối diện nhìn người kia.

Bellatrix đứng kế bên, vẫn một bộ dáng cuồng si như trước. Ả dùng ánh mắt hưng phấn cùng tham lam nhìn chằm chằm Harry, cúi đầu cầu xin Voldemort "Chủ nhân, không bằng hôm nay chúng ta giết Cứu thế chủ. Thế giới phù thủy này liền thuộc về ngài."

Voldemort dùng tay vỗ vổ bả vai ả, không nói gì.

Bellatrix vì hành động này cảm thấy cực kì vinh hạnh và đắc ý, trong lòng điên cuồng kích động, hận không thể một dao giết chết Harry dâng lên trước mặt chúa tể của ả.

Harry nhìn bàn tay thon dài của hắn đặt trên vai trần của Bellatrix cảm thấy cực kì gai mắt. Tên cầm thú, tên sắc lang, chắc chắn lúc cậu rời khỏi hắn nhất định đã lên giường cùng với ả ta rồi.

Voldemort mở miệng trước, giọng điệu tràn ngập mỉa mai và châm chọc "Không ngờ mặt mũi ta lớn tới vậy, chỉ là cướp ngục lại có thể đem Cứu thế chủ mời đến đây."

Harry giơ tay cản Kingsley, nghiêng đầu cười mị hoặc "Ta cũng không biết Voldemort cũng sẽ tự mình đến đây."

Không bùa chú, không có máu chảy nhưng bất cứ ai ở đây cũng đã có thể cảm nhận được không khí căng thẳng tột cùng. Ai nấy cũng đã sẵn sàng rút đũa phép chỉ cần nghe thấy hiệu lệnh của người kia sẽ bắt đầu công kích.

Voldemort bỗng nhiên thả ra tin tức tố của chính mình, trong không khí tràn ngập mùi vị mạnh mẽ của Alpha nhưng kì lạ là lại không ai cảm nhận được trừ Harry.

Omega đối với mùi của Alpha hết sức nhạy cảm, cũng may là Harry trước khi đến đây đã dùng một lượng lớn thuốc ức chế. Nhưng thuốc này chỉ có thể áp dụng cho alpha khác chứ không phải là bạn đời của mình.

Harry tức giận trừng mắt nhìn Voldemort, đôi mắt ngọc lục bảo như chứa đựng lửa giận cũng như nhiễm phải một tia tình dục mơ hồ.

Voldemort hoàn toàn không để ý đến sắc mặt của Harry, hắn cười khinh một tiếng. Thanh âm khàn khàn cùng rét lạnh quanh quẩn trong không gian "Đừng hiểu lầm Cứu thế chủ. Ta chỉ muốn tới đây đón một vài người bạn cũ của ta đi thôi, không có ý định sẽ cùng mi đánh nhau."

Câu nói lập tức như một cái bạt tai giáng thẳng mặt Bellatrix. Ả cúi thấp người, đáy mắt ánh lên tia không cam lòng. Chúa tể của ả thế nhưng lại không muốn giết thằng nhãi Potter.

Voldemort lùi một bước nhưng Harry thì không "Thuộc hạ của ngươi bây giờ là kẻ phạm tội. Một ngươi đánh thắng ta, ta thả chúng đi. Hai là ngươi rời khỏi nơi này không được cứu chúng!"

Đũa thuỷ tùng từ bao giờ đã hiện lên trên tay của Voldemort. Hắn vuốt ve đầu đũa, đôi mắt đỏ tươi nheo lại đầy sát khí. Voldemort nhìn chằm chằm đôi mắt người kia như mong có thể tìm ra một điều khác thường nhưng ngoại trừ sự cố chấp ra nó chẳng có gì cả.

"Ta chọn phương án thứ hai. Potter, nhờ mi nuôi chúng hộ ta." Voldemort đột nhiên thốt lên một câu như thế rồi dẫn thuộc hạ mình độn thổ rời đi.

Mùi Alpha dần biến mất, thân thể của Harry thoáng chốc thả lỏng ra.

Hội Phượng Hoàng bị hành động bất ngờ của Voldemort doạ cho ngây ngốc. Họ vẫn không thể tin được Chúa tể Hắc ám lại dễ dàng buông tha như vậy.

"Nếu họ đi rồi thì chúng ta về."

Voldemort không hề biết vào khoảnh khắc hắn vung áo choàng bước đi. Thiếu niên mắt xanh đã lặng lẽ rơi lệ.

Thật xin lỗi ngươi Voldemort.

Trở lại số 12 quảng trường Grimmauld, Harry nhốt mình trong phòng không muốn gặp bất kì ai. Ron bất lực nhìn Hermione đối diện tỏ vẻ thua cuộc, Hermione cắn răng lo lắng, xem ra trong suốt khoảng thời gian Harry bị bắt nhất định đã có chuyện xảy ra.

Harry ngồi yên vuốt ve cuốn nhật ký trước mắt, ngón tay thô ráp di chuyển dọc theo hoa văn trên bìa sổ. Cậu mở nhật ký ra, bàn tay run rẩy cầm viết lông nắn nót từng chữ một, dòng chữ đen vì nước mắt ai kia mà nhòe cả trang giấy.

Hội Phượng Hoàng họp dưới phòng khách cảm thấy mọi chuyện gần đây có chút kì quái. Những Tử thần Thực tử còn sót lại ở Azkaban đối với kẻ kia hoàn toàn không có tác dụng gì vậy tại sao hắn lại muốn tự mình cướp ngục?

Nhưng câu hỏi này chỉ có mỗi Voldemort biết đáp án.  
Ba giờ chiều tại phòng sách, Harry nhìn một chồng giấy da dê ngay ngắn trên bàn. Cậu xoa xoa huyệt thái dương chậm rãi nghiên cứu từng tờ một. Nội dung này so với nội dung cậu xem trước đó của ngài Kingsley không khác nhau mấy. Xem ra các thành viên vẫn còn biết suy nghĩ.

Ngày mai phải trở về Hogwarts một chuyến mới được.

Voldemort trở về trang viên của mình, người bên ngoài chỉ cần nhìn qua cũng đoán được tâm trạng không tốt hiện tại của hắn. Đám gia tinh và Tử thần Thực tử hết sức thức thời rời khỏi phòng chỉ riêng một kẻ gan dạ ở lại.

Voldemort im lặng nhìn Bellatrix quỳ gần mình, đôi mắt đỏ tươi ánh lên sự lạnh lẽo không chút độ ấm như trước mặt hắn chính là một khối thi thể. Bellatrix không được tự nhiên mà run rẩy, ả nhích người lên phía trước một chút, đầu như cúi sát mặt đất, "Chủ nhân, Bella nguyện vì ngài làm hết mọi việc."

Bàn tay vì ít tiếp xúc với ánh nắng khi còn ở ngục tù nên có chút trắng noãn, ả chạm nhẹ lên mắt cá chân của Voldemort, thấy hắn không có phản ứng, liền lộng hành di chuyển lên phía trên.

Voldemort thô bạo đá ả một cước, rút đũa ra không hề khoan nhượng mà cho ả một cái Crucio, giọng hắn gần như là rít lên "Ta đã nói rồi Bellatrix. Đừng bao giờ ảo tường có thể bò lên giường của ta!"

Bellatrix đau đớn lăn lộn trên sàn nhưng đôi mắt vẫn như trước chứa đầy sự cuồng si khiến Voldemort cảm thấy thực chán ghét và ghê tởm. Hắn kêu gia tinh nhanh chóng khiên ả ném ra ngoài mặc kệ trời đang mưa to gió lớn.

Voldemort nhìn chiếc cốc màu xanh lá nhạt bên trong chứa cà phê sữa thơm ngào ngạt, lập tức gạt đổ xuống đất. Tại sao nơi nào hắn nhìn vào cũng đều thấy bóng dáng của Cứu thế chủ? Ngay cả màu sắc của cái cốc cũng tựa màu mắt của Harry?

Voldemort tức giận đi ra ngoài. Hắn phải rời khỏi căn phòng này, bây giờ ở đâu hắn cũng đều có thể cảm nhận được hương vị quyến rũ của người kia. Hắn không hề thích điều này một tí nào cả.

Trong phòng sách, Voldemort- Chúa tể quyền uy một cõi thế nhưng lại ngồi trên một chiếc xích đu gỗ tự chế nhắm mắt trầm tư. Chiếc xích đu này là do Harry đề nghị hắn làm sau khi nhìn thấy chúng trong một cuốn sách cũ ở phòng đọc.

Trước mặt hắn là một cái bàn tròn nhỏ, trên đấy đặt một tách cà phê đen nóng.

Mùi vị đắng ngắt khiến hắn như thoát khỏi cơn mộng mị mang tên Harry Potter.


	18. Nhung nhớ

Bởi vì không phải là ngày nghỉ nên hôm nay xe lửa đến làng Hogsmeade cực kì vắng vẻ hầu như là không có người. Sáu giờ sáng, cả toa xe chỉ vang lên tiếng trò chuyện nho nhỏ ở một góc toa tàu. Harry, Ron và Hermione ngồi cùng với nhau vừa tâm sự vừa ăn bánh, không khí vô cùng vui vẻ, ngồi ghế trước là ông Arthur đang im lặng đọc báo. Thỉnh thoảng ông lại liếc mắt xuống ngó qua lũ trẻ, đảm bảo một trong ba đứa chúng nó không có ai biến mất.

Chủ nhật tuần trước Harry đã từng đến đây một lần, người dân nơi đây sống vô cùng thoải mái hầu như họ không bị không khí chiến tranh sắp tới ảnh hưởng. Mặt trời đã lên cao nhưng đa số ngôi nhà vẫn đóng cửa, có lẽ họ vẫn chưa muốn rời giường.

Thấy quán Ba Cây Chổi đã sớm mở cửa Harry liền nháy mắt đề nghị "Đi thôi, dù sao vẫn còn sớm, mỗi người làm một ly nhé!"

Harry đi sau cả ba người, đúng lúc này một cái bùa khoá lưỡi và bùa tê liệt nhằm thẳng về phía cậu. Harry hoảng hốt vô cùng, người này ra tay quá nhanh thậm chí cậu còn không cảm nhận được nguy hiểm ở bên cạnh. Ngay lúc cậu tuyệt vọng nhất thì mùi rượu whiskey quen thuộc bay vào chóp mũi. Người này không lẽ là...

Hermione cảm thấy phía sau có chút trống trãi, trong lòng liền dâng lên trạng thái bất an. Cô nàng lập tức quay đầu lại thì phát hiện Harry đã không thấy đâu nữa.

Harry cảm thấy đầu óc quay cuồng, dạ dày như thắt lại, vừa thấy cái xô cậu lập tức chạy lại nôn hết vào trong đó. Chờ đến khi cơn chóng mặt đi qua cậu mới thấy rõ khuôn mặt người đang ngồi trên ghế đối diện.

Là Voldemort.

"Khăn của em."

"Cảm ơn." Harry không hề do dự cầm lấy cái khăn lau miệng mình.

"Em ổn chứ? Em đang tức giận?" Voldemort rót một tách trà đẩy sang phía Harry.

"Ta đang muốn uống một ly bia bơ đấy!" Harry không sợ hãi trừng mắt nhìn người phía trước. Voldemort gõ nhẹ tay, một ly Brandy liền xuất hiện trên bàn "Brandy chứ?"

Harry nhìn chất lỏng màu hổ phách sóng sánh trong ly thuỷ tinh vài giây rồi lắc đầu "Ta không uống rượu mạnh, lát nữa ta còn phải lên lớp."

Voldemort rướn người đến phía trước, đôi mắt đỏ rực khẽ phát sáng tựa như thú hoang vừa phát hiện con mồi của mình. Hắn cười khẽ một tiếng "Em cho rằng em có thể rời đi sao?"

Harry lạnh nhạt cười "Đương nhiên."

Voldemort cong môi, quả nhiên Harry vẫn rất hiểu rõ hắn. Cho đến bây giờ không thể nghi ngờ Harry đã là một điểm yếu của hắn, nhưng hắn không có ý định để cậu biết điều đó.

"Được rồi."

Harry lúc nãy cũng chỉ trả lời đại, nghe Voldemort nói xong cậu không khỏi thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Nếu Voldemort muốn giữ cậu lại, cậu chắc chắn sẽ phản kháng hắn.

"Ta có thể rời đi rồi chứ?"

"Đương nhiên." Voldemort gật đầu.

Harry đột nhiên nắm tay hắn, Voldemort kinh ngạc nhìn tuy nhiên hắn cũng không cản cậu mà thậm chí còn siết chặt hơn. Bàn tay Harry không lớn vừa vặn ngay trong lòng bàn tay hắn, tay cậu vừa mềm và ấm khác xa so với cái tay xương xẩu cùng lạnh ngắt của hắn. Thật sự không nỡ buông ra.

"Ta nhớ trang viên Riddle ngoại trừ chủ nhân của nó ra thì không ai có thể độn thổ rời đi được."

"Đúng vậy." Voldemort không phản bác "Nhưng em thì khác Harry."

Harry vẫn giữ khuôn mặt lạnh tanh, nhưng tim cậu thì đã đập mạnh như muốn nổ tung. Cậu phải đi khỏi đây ngay nếu không cậu sẽ chẳng còn động lực để đi mất.

Tuy nhiên Voldemort lại nắm tay hắn rất chặt, hoàn không có ý định để cậu chuồn đi. "Em không muốn biết lí do tại sao hôm qua ta lại từ bỏ việc cướp ngục sao?"

Harry mạnh mẽ rút tay mình ra khỏi tay hắn bình tĩnh đáp "Vì những kẻ đó không đáng để ngươi phải cứu."

Voldemort lắc đầu "Đúng là những kẻ đó không đáng. Nhưng tại sao hôm qua ta lại tự mình chỉ huy Harry?"

"Ta không phải con giun trong bụng ngươi."

Voldemort đứng dậy, bàn tay đặt lên má cậu, giọng nói tràn đầy sự thoả mãn nhưng cũng đầy mệt mỏi "Vì ta muốn gặp em Harry. Ta thật sự rất nhớ em."

"Vậy thì sao? Không liên quan đến ta." Harry trả lời sau đó dứt khoát độn thổ rời đi. Có chúa mới biết cậu đang hoảng loạn cùng sợ sệt đến mức nào.  
Voldemort nhìn thấy dáng vẻ như đang chạy trối chết của cậu khẽ cười một tiếng, một hơi uống sạch ly Brandy. So về độ kiên nhẫn không ai có thể thắng Chúa tể Hắc ám đâu.

Harry vội vã đi đến tiệm Công Tước Mật mua một ít kẹo đủ vị. Sau đó chạy đi kiếm đám bạn của mình, vui vẻ giơ túi kẹo trong tay. "Vừa nãy tớ có ghé ngang tiệm Công Tước Mật mua một ít kẹo nè. Sao hai cậu trông hoảng loạn vậy?"

"Cậu đi mua kẹo?" Ron gãi gãi đầu khó hiểu.

"Đúng thế." Harry gật đầu, nhìn Hermione chuẩn bị mở miệng cậu liền rất thức thời chuyển đề tài khác "Mọi người ghé quán Ba Cây Chổi không? Làm một bia bơ giừo là tuyệt lắm đấy!"

Ron vui vẻ gật đầu khoác vai cậu "Vậy thì đi thôi người anh em!"

Quán không có ai, nhóm người Hary chọn ngồi trong góc. Harry một hơi uống cạn nửa ly, cậu cảm thấy trong lòng mình đang vô cùng hỗn loạn. Voldemort là Chúa tể Hắc ám, cuộc sống của hắn ra sao không ai quan tâm nhưng cậu là Chúa Cứu Thế, mỗi hành động của cậu đều có hàng ngàn người chú ý. Trong mắt họ cậu tuyệt đối phải luôn chống lại Voldemort, không được phép nói chuyện yêu đương với hắn.

Sẽ ra sao nếu Kẻ Được Chọn thích Chúa tể Hắc ám?

Vâng thế giới sẽ đại loạn đó!

"Hey hey!" Ron quơ quơ tay trước mặt Harry

"Hả?"

"Đi thôi! Không về kịp là giáo sư Snape sẽ luộc cậu trong nồi vạc của ổng đó!"

"À ok." Harry gật đầu, đứng dậy khoác áo choàng lên.

Nhìn Hogwarts sừng sững trong nắng ấm, Harry càng tự nhủ cậu tuyết đối không thể để chiến tranh rơi xuống mái nhà này, tuyệt đối không.


	19. Yêu thương

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Có H

Ánh đèn mờ nhạt yếu ớt thắp sáng cả căn phòng. Harry chậm rãi lật các bản báo cáo của Hội Phượng Hoàng gửi tới, một tay vừa day trán tay còn lại cầm viết lông ghi chép. Bởi vì luôn có người đến tìm cậu nên giáo sư McGonnagall đã đồng ý cho cậu mượn hẳn một căn phòng ở khu các giáo sư để không gây chú ý cho nhóm học sinh.

Trước đây Harry thích nhất cảnh mặt trời mọc, từ trong phòng mình ngắm nhìn những tia sáng rực rỡ dần hiện lên sau dãy núi cao ngoài kia. Nhưng bây giờ mỗi khi thấy cảnh tượng ấy cậu lại nhớ đến khi mình còn ở tại trang viên của Voldemort, hắn ngồi xem văn kiện còn cậu sẽ ngồi trên sofa nhìn mặt trời.

Rất bình yên và có gì đó thoả mãn.

Dù Harry còn trẻ nhưng hiện tại đã nhiều thành viên xem cậu trở thành kim chỉ nam của họ. Mọi người chỉ biết Cứu Thế Chủ dũng cảm, hiếu chiến và quyết đoán nhưng họ lại quên mất cậu chỉ mới 17 tuổi.

Cà phê đã hết, đồng hồ cũng đã điểm mười hai giờ. Một ngày mới lại bắt đầu.

Nhìn hai đáy mắt thâm quầng trong gương, Harry tự hỏi liệu có bùa chú nào che đi được không nhỉ? Có lẽ cậu nên đi hỏi Hermione thử xem.

Bỗng nhiên tiếng cửa phòng vang lên, Harry lấy đũa phép vung một cái, là Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Hary lúc này vẫn còn mặc áo ngủ đang nấu bình nước ấm cho mình. Kingsley hốt hoảng vừa đi vừa nói "Chúa tể Hắc ám đang ở thung lũng Godric!"

Xoảng...

Cái ly trong tay của Harry rơi xuống đất phát ra âm thanh cực kì chói tai. Cậu vội cúi xuống nhặt mảnh vỡ, giọng nói hơi khàn khàn "Hắn ở đó để làm gì?"

"Ta không rõ, chỉ biết hắn đột nhiên dẫn người vào thung lũng phát lên tín hiệu hắc ám. Hiện tại người ở đó đang rất hoảng loạn."

"Ngài hãy đến đó trước, ổn định tình hình. Con sẽ đến sau. Nếu Voldemort không tấn công thì chúng ta cứ..."

"Ở đó có Arthur lo liệu. Để ta đi với con cho nhanh!" Kingsley nói xong liền đi ra ngoài.

Harry chưa kịp nói gì thì Kingsley đã đi mất. Cậu chỉ có thể thở dài thay quần áo, mở khoá chiếc hộp cũ dưới gầm giường. Bên trong toàn bộ đều là thuốc ức chế do Snape làm ra theo yêu cầu lúc trước của giáo sư Dumbledore. Cậu hiểu rõ hậu quả nếu sử dụng thuốc quá nhiều nhưng lần trước cậu chỉ mới vừa cảm nhận mùi của Voldemort thôi mà đã suýt không chịu nổi.

Harry cắn răng dốc thẳng hai lọ vào miệng. Ra khỏi Hogwarts, cậu liền cùng Kingsley độn thổ đi đến thung lũng Godric. Theo lời nói của Voldemort lần trước, Harry đoán rằng hắn ta sẽ không thực sự khai chiến vì thế cậu chỉ để Arthur cùng Kingsley đi với cậu đến gặp hắn.

Ánh đèn đường chiếu sáng in bóng hai người xuống mặt đường. Gió ban đêm thổi nhẹ góc áo của Harry cùng áo choàng của người kia. Voldemort đứng ấy, mỉm cười lạnh lùng, hoàn toàn không hề ngạc nhiên trước sự hiện diện của cậu.

"Sự can đảm của Cứu Thế Chủ quả nhiên không ai sánh được." Voldemort trào phúng vỗ tay vài cái.

"Khen trật rồi." Harry đáp.

Voldemort hiển nhiên không hài lòng vì câu trả lời đó, hắn rút đũa phép ra gõ vào lòng bàn tay "Mi đoán xem ta có nên giết hết đám người ở đây không?"

"Ngươi sẽ không làm như thế."

Ngay lúc nãy mùi hương mạnh mẽ của Voldemort thoáng qua chóp mũi, tay Harry run lên một chút rồi lại trở về như cũ.

Voldemort nhìn đám thuộc hạ của mình rồi cười to lên như đang nghe Harry kể chuyện cười. Hắn rít lên, âm thanh đầy sự tàn bạo "Không, Potter, ta sẽ làm như vậy."

"Vậy ngươi phải bước qua ta trước đã." Harry cũng rút ra đũa phép chỉ thẳng vào đối phương.

Nhưng ngay lúc này một luồng nhiệt hoả bùng lên như thiêu đốt cả cơ thể, trên trán bắt đầu chảy mồ hôi. Harry nhíu mày vì sao dấu hiệu lại giống kỳ động dục thế này?

Cậu rõ ràng đã dùng thuốc ức chế rồi mà!

Chẳng lẽ...

Voldemort hiển nhiên đã để ý nét vặn vẹo trên mặt Harry, đôi mắt ánh lên sự lo lắng dù chỉ trong phút chốc. Harry siết chặt đũa phép, cậu cần rời khỏi nơi này ngay nếu không cậu sẽ làm ra trò hề gì mất. Kỳ động dục của omega là một thứ quá nguy hiểm nhất là ở nơi đông alpha như thế này.

"Ngày hôm nay chỉ cần ngươi chịu rời khỏi đây, ta liền đáp ứng ngươi một điều kiện miễn nó trong giới hạn của ta. Ngài Shacklebolt sẽ đàm phán với ngươi." Harry cố nén lại ham muốn của mình, dần lui về sau.

Voldemort thấy hành động như muốn trốn chạy của Harry bắt đầu hoài nghi. Bỗng nhiên một ý nghĩ loé lên trong tâm trí hắn.

Voldemort lập tức độn thổ tới ngay sát Harry ôm lấy cậu nhóc rồi lại độn thổ biến mất chỉ để lại nhóm Tử thần Thực tử và Hội Phượng Hoàng ngơ ngác nhìn nhau.

Voldemort đặt Harry lên giường của mình. Lúc này cậu dường như không chịu được nữa bắt đầu để lộ bản tính ham muốn của Omega trong kỳ động dục. Gương mặt đỏ ửng lên, hai khoé mắt ươn ướt đầy kiều mị, tiếng thở dốc tựa như tiếng ác quỷ thì thầm dụ dỗ Voldemort đứng kế bên.

Tiết dục tố tràn ngập cả căn phòng.

Voldemort nâng cằm của Harry "Em nên cảm ơn ta đi."  
"Nếu không do ngươi giờ này ta đã ở bệnh xá rồi!" Cậu trừng mắt tức giận nhìn người kia.

Voldemort không hề tức giận "Ta nhớ rõ ở Hogwarts cấm độn thổ mà kỳ động dục không phải là thứ dễ áp chế Harry."

Harry muốn phản bác lại nhưng lời xuất ra chỉ là những âm thanh ngọt ngào quyến rũ lòng người. Hậu huyệt cũng đã tự động chảy ra dâm thuỷ ướt đẫm một mảng lớn.

Voldemort không phải chính nhân quân tử đối với Harry. Hắn cực kỳ thích đùa giỡn cậu nhất là khi cậu đang ở trong kỳ động dục.

Voldemort cúi xuống nhẹ nhàng ngậm lấy hai phiến môi mỏng kia, tuỳ ý cắn mút chà đạp. Bàn tay thuần thục cởi quần áo cậu ném qua một bên, chậm rãi sờ nắn thắt lưng gầy yếu.

Harry giờ phút này đã bị kỳ động dục thao túng, đáy mắt là một mảng tình dục rõ ràng. Đối với đụng chạm của Voldemort không những chán ghét mà còn thích ý đong đưa hùa theo. Tay Voldemort rất lạnh áp lên trên da cậu thật sự vô cùng thoải mái.

"Phía dưới...làm ơn..." Harry gần như nức nở đáng thương.

Voldemort nhẹ nhàng lướt ngón tay xuống dưới, sau đó đi vào hậu huyệt. Bởi vì dâm thuỷ tràn ra nên ba ngón tay của hắn vào trong cực kì dễ dàng. Vách thịt mềm ấm như muốn hút chặt ngón tay hắn, tiếng nước nhóp nhép cùng tiếng kêu như giọng mũi của Harry kích thích đến tột độ.

"Ưm...nhẹ...nhẹ chút..."

Voldemort nhìn Harry mê loạn phía dưới, trong mắt toàn là sự chiếm hữu nhưng cũng chứa sự đau lòng.

Cuối cùng hắn tiến vào thân thể của Harry.

Cảm giác dị vật chen vào trong hậu huyệt khiến Harry ưỡn cong người lên, ngón tay thon dài nắm chặt ga trải giường. Voldemort cúi xuống hôn lên môi Hary, nhẹ nhàng cũng đầy yêu thương.

Voldemort tìm đến tuyến thể phía sau gáy Harry mạnh mẽ cắn một cái. Một cơn điện chạy dọc ngang sóng lưng gần như khiến cậu tê liệt, khoái cảm cùng đau đớn lẫn vào nhau mãnh liệt kéo đến khiến Harry rên rỉ không ngừng.

Cả hai làm không biết bao nhiêu lần cho đến khi Harry khóc không thành tiếng nữa thì Voldemort mới buông tha.

Nhìn Harry ngoan ngoãn ngủ trong lòng mình, hắn hôn nhẹ lên trán cậu.

Harry ta không ngốc. Ta biết Omega chỉ động dục khi đến kỳ phát tình còn nếu đột nhiên động dục sớm chỉ có thể là do sử dụng quá nhiều thuốc ức chế. Nếu tin tức tố của ta khiến em bị thương, thì ta sẽ không tuỳ tiện làm như thế nữa.

Hắn ôm Harry tắm rửa sạch sẽ rồi bế cậu đặt lên giường. Hắn cứ thế ngồi trên giường lẳng lặng nhìn cậu.

Harry ta chỉ cho em kỳ hạn một năm nữa thôi. Hãy đi cho xong con đường mà Dumbledore đã dọn cho em đi.


	20. Thời hạn

Một ngày nữa lại bắt đầu, tia nắng ban mai khẽ len lỏi qua khung cửa sổ rọi vào căn phòng xa hoa bên trong, chiếu lên màu da nhợt nhạt của thiếu niên trên giường. Harry cử động, cái chăn trượt xuống để lộ vô số vết hôn ái muội trải dọc khắp cơ thể.

Harry chớp chớp mắt vài cái, chậm rãi chống tay ngồi dậy. Cảm giác đau nhức từ thắt lưng truyền đến, giống như bị vô số xe ngựa dẫm qua vậy. Cậu lấy tay chạm vào phía sau gáy, vết cắn vẫn còn rõ ràng thậm chí là hơi rướm máu.

Cậu cắn răng chịu đau khập khiễng bước xuống giường mặc lại quần áo. Cậu nhìn xung quanh liền phát hiện trên cánh cửa gỗ có ghim một tờ giấy, nét chữ tinh tế hoa lệ nhưng không kém phần cứng cáp. Nhìn sơ qua cậu cũng đoán được người viết.

**Dấu hiệu lần này có thể duy trì đến một năm. Nhớ ăn sáng. Lát nữa Taylor sẽ chỉ em cách để về Hogwarts.**

Harry vo tờ giấy lại nhét vào túi. Cậu chỉ cầm một miếng bánh mì rồi lạnh lùng yêu cầu Taylor đưa mình rời khỏi.

Khi Voldemort lần nữa về trang viên thì Harry đã không còn ở đấy. Bữa sáng gần như vẫn còn nguyên ở trên bàn.

Harry không quay về trường mà cậu lại độn thổ trở về quảng trường Grimmauld. Cậu biết có rất nhiều thứ cậu cần phải xử lý khi quay về, ví dụ như giải thích với mọi người cậu đã ở đâu suốt đêm qua.

Vào lúc cậu đẩy cửa bước vào, một cây đũa phép chỉ thẳng vào hắn.

Harry nhìn Lupin trước mặt nở nụ cười "Vào năm thứ ba chú đã dạy con Bùa Hộ Mệnh và Thần Hộ Mệnh của con là một con hươu bạc."

Lupin buông đũa xuống, lập tức ôm chầm lấy cậu "Ta đã rất lo cho con Harry! Ta sợ tên kia đã làm gì con..."

Harry lắc đầu "Con không sao, lúc con và hắn đến khu rừng, thừa lúc hắn không để ý con đã nhanh chóng độn thổ chạy trốn. Vì sợ hắn truy sát nên con tạm lánh lại trong rừng một đêm."

Lupin thở phào nhẹ nhõm không để ý thấy sự bất thường trong câu chuyện của Harry, "May mắn là con không có việc gì. Đúng rồi, Bill với Fleur sắp kết hôn rồi, năm ngày sau hôn lễ sẽ cử hành tại trang trại Hang Sóc."

"Con biết, Ron đã nhai đi nhai lại chuyện này với con hơn hai tuần nay rồi."

"Vậy ngày hôm đó con nhớ phải có mặt đấy!" Lupin vỗ vai Harry cười nói vui vẻ, không để ý thấy giữa tiết trời oi bức thế này mà Harry lại quấn một cái khăn quàng cổ cực kì dày.

Năm ngày sau, cả sân vườn của trang trại Hang Sóc trang hoàng đầy sắc trắng. Dù bên ngoài nguy hiểm vẫn luôn rình rập nhưng cũng không hề ảnh hưởng đến tâm trạng mọi người hôm nay. Harry nhìn ra bên ngoài nhìn mọi người vui vẻ, khoé môi cũng tự động nhếch lên.

Đúng ngay lúc này, thanh âm của Ginny vang lên. "Harry giúp em kéo khoá lên được không? Em không kéo lên được với cũng không thấy chị Hermione?"

Harry quay đầu lại, Ginny hôm nay vô cùng xinh đẹp. Mái tóc màu đỏ được búi lên cao bằng cái kẹp hình con bướm, hai lọn tóc mái tuỳ ý rũ xuống hai bên, chiếc đầm màu trắng tay dài đơn giản nhưng lại khiến cô nàng trở nên vô cùng nổi bật. Harry gật đầu bước đến giúp Ginny kéo khóa trang phục sau đó lui về sau một bước "Anh đi xem coi mọi người còn cần giúp gì không?"

Sau đó nhanh chóng bước đi. Harry đương nhiên nhìn ra tình cảm trong mắt Ginny, cậu biết cô nàng đã thích cậu từ rất lâu, từ hâm mộ rồi chuyển sang yêu thích. Ginny là một cô gái xinh đẹp, giỏi giang, cậu cũng đã từng để ý đến cô nhóc nhưng đó là trước khi Voldemort xuất hiện và giam cầm cậu. Harry không muốn để Ginny phải chờ đợi. Trái tim cậu đã sớm bị Chúa tể Hắc ám lấy đi rồi.

Bữa tiệc bắt đầu, mọi người ai nấy cũng đều cười nói vui vẻ, trang phục lộng lẫy đầy màu sắc. Ngay lúc bó hoa của cô dâu được tung lên thì bỗng nhiên bầu trời tối đen mù mịt, dấu hiệu hắc ám xuật hiện khiến mọi người hoàn toàn sửng sốt. Từ phía xa, đoàn Tử thần Thực tử xuất hiện. Harry hoảng hốt đứng lên, nhưng khiến cậu kinh ngạc là lần này dẫn đầu lại là Bellatrix. Hermione không kịp để cậu phản ứng đã vội túm lấy tay cậu độn thổ.

Lần nữa quay về Hogwarts đã là rất lâu về sau.

Neville, chú sư tử Gryffindor ngốc nghếch ngày nào nay đã trở thành thành viên D.A. Bớt đi một phần non nớt, nhiều thêm sự chín chắn và kiên cường. Harry chạm nhẹ lên mặt mình, có phải cậu cũng giống như thế? Cậu đã không còn là đứa trẻ mới ngày nào đặt chân đến thế giới phép thuật nữa rồi.

Lần nữa nghe được giọng nói của Voldemort là khi cậu đang lặng lẽ trốn trong một góc ở trường học.

"Ta biết thằng nhóc cứu thế kia đang ở Hogwarts. Giao nó ra đây!"

"Ta sẽ không lạm sát bất kì ai ở đây, cho dù là Muggle nhưng điều kiện là các ngươi nộp Harry Potter cho ta."

"Ta cho các ngươi thời gian. Ba tiếng sau, ta muốn thấy thằng nhãi nó ở Rừng Cấm. Nếu không hậu quả các ngươi không gánh nổi đâu!"

Voldemort hừ lạnh xoay người rời đi. Mọi người ở Đại Sảnh Đường đều cảm thấy rét lạnh cùng run sợ nhưng lại không ai có can đảm đồng ý việc giao nộp Harry cho Chúa tể Hắc ám.

Nhưng không ai để ý bóng người nhỏ bé lặng lẽ biến mất ngay sau khi kẻ kia tức giận bỏ đi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ———  
> ▪︎Review Mirrored
> 
> Tui mới đọc xong một fic VolHar tiếng anh tên là Mirored, tui thề là cái fic nó hay kinh khủng khiếp. Sếp ở trong fic không hề bị biến chất tí nào vì thế gần như Harry bị ngược từ đầu tới cuối nhưng cái ngược nó rất hợp lý và hay.
> 
> Bộ ba tam giác vàng cũng không bị hắc, vẫn giữ được tình bạn đáng mến. Lúc Harry nghĩ Ron với Hermione sẽ thất vọng về việc mình thích sếp thì ai dè lũ chúng nó đã đoán được việc đó từ lâu làm thằng nhỏ cứ xoắn xuýt mãi =))) trong fic có đúng nhiều cảnh cực kì buồn cười, mà cũng có nhiều cảnh đọc chỉ muốn khóc vì thương Harry quá. Phải nói Harry mà không kiên trì thương sếp là đố thằng nhỏ hốt ổng về được:vv
> 
> Fic anh nên có nhiều từ tục lắm, ừ và tui khoái điều đó, Harry trong đây chửi hơi bị ghê do nhiều lần bị sếp làm cho điên máu quá á mà... mà này sếp không về biến về thành Tom đẹp trai đâu nhé ổng vẫn là sếp mặt rắn thôi, gu tui vậy á =))
> 
> Tui dịch tiếng anh không hay nên đừng ném đá:vv
> 
> Trích
> 
> Harry thở hổn hển, hai tay nắm lấy con dao găm đang cắm ở bụng mình. Chất lỏng màu đỏ tươi ấm nóng chảy dọc theo ngón tay, tạo thành một vũng trên sàn nhà. Chỉ có tiếng gào thét của bạn bè khiến nó lần nữa tập trung và tiếp thêm sức mạnh cho nó.
> 
> Nó cố gắng hết sức quay đầu sang chỗ thân thể của Voldemort đang cách mình mười thước bên kia.
> 
> Chậm rãi, từng chút một nó bắt đầu di chuyển đến hướng đó. Nó nghe thấy bài phát biểu chiến thắng của Bellatrix với nhóm Tử thần Thực tử, nhưng lời nói của ả ta lúc này không quan trọng đối với nó. Có một lời nhắn nó cần phải nói ra trước khi quá muộn...
> 
> Cơn đau khủng khiếp dần giảm xuống, máu của nó đang vơi dần đi và Harry biết rất nhanh thôi nó sẽ mất đi ý thức, rất nhanh thôi nó sẽ chết.
> 
> "Tom," nó thở hổn hển, tiến lại gần chỗ người đàn ông đang nằm trên sàn nhà.
> 
> "Em biết... chúng ta đã từng là kẻ thù của nhau...trong một khoảng thời gian khá dài." Nó nói, nhưng lại yếu đến mức không nghe rõ được. "Và em biết...chúng ta đã rất nhiều lần cố giết chết đối phương..."
> 
> Harry đẩy người lên phía trước, duỗi cánh tay đầy máu của mình ra.
> 
> "Nhưng anh khác biệt hơn anh nghĩ. Anh...có tính người hơn...là anh tin nhiều...anh cũng...được yêu thương như những người khác. Anh phải chiến đấu đi, Tom. Ngăn bà ta lại..."
> 
> Nó gần như bất lực. Nó không thể đến gần hắn, mối liên kết của bọn họ đã không còn.
> 
> Không thể di chuyển được thêm nữa, Harry nằm trên sàn nhà. Nó mở lòng bàn tay mình đặt lên tay hắn, không động đậy và dường như đã bất tỉnh.
> 
> "Em...tin anh...Tom..."
> 
> -riêng tui thì Mirrored không hợp gu tui, đọc qua đoạn trích xong quyết định sẽ không ghé qua :)


	21. Yêu

Trên con đường nhỏ hẹp một bóng dáng đen vội vã chạy vụt qua hàng cây, tiếng thở dốc hổn hển hoà cùng tiếng lá cây xào xạc.

Harry cẩn thận dáo dác nhìn xung quanh từ từ tiến vào sâu bên trong Rừng Cấm. Trên nền trời u ám các giám ngục lơ lửng bay xung quang bìa rừng, hoàn toàn không có ý định tiến vào trong, chúng đang sợ hãi thứ gì đó trong này. Nhiệt độ dần giảm xuống, cái lạnh run người khiến Harry nổi da gà. Lo sợ và tuyệt vọng như bủa vây lấy tâm trí cậu.

Thông qua ký ức của giáo sư Snape cuối cùng cậu cũng đã biết bí mật mà bao lâu nay giáo sư Dumbledore giấu cậu.

Cậu là Trường sinh linh giá của Voldemort.

Cậu lấy từ trong túi áo một trái banh Snitch, bề mặt được khắc một dòng chữ "Tôi mở vào thời khắc cuối cùng" cùng với một chiếc nhẫn cũ kĩ trên đó gắn mộ viên đá màu đen.

Cậu đã phá bỏ được lớp bùa chú bảo vệ của giáo sư. Nhưng cậu vẫn thấy hoang mang, cậu cần viên đá Phục sinh để làm gì?

Ngay lúc này, một kì tích xuất hiện. Những người vốn đã mất lại lần lượt xuất hiện, cha mẹ, cha đỡ đầu, chú Lupin. Bọn họ đứng trước mặt cậu mỉm cười cổ vũ.

Harry nắm chặt tay lại, trận chiến này vẫn nên đi đến hồi kết rồi. Cậu không muốn ai phải hy sinh nữa cả.

Khi Harry đến nơi, Voldemort chỉ đứng một mình, không có một tuỳ tùng nào cả. Hắn chậm rãi xoay người lại, nhìn Harry đối diện cười nói.

"Ta còn nghĩ lũ người kia sẽ ngăn cản em chứ?"

"Ta không ngốc Voldemort, dùng mạng của ta đổi lấy hoà bình đúng là ý tưởng không tồi!" Harry giễu cợt cười, trong mắt toàn là châm chọc.

Voldemort hoàn toàn không bị lời nói mỉa mai của Harry làm cho tức giận "Em cho rằng ta sẽ giết em?"

"Ngươi không giết ta? Chuyện buồn cười...Chúng ta đã đi đến nước này rồi Voldemort." Harry lắc đầu rút đũa phép.

Voldemort không nói gì, chỉ nhìn cậu. Hắn biết rõ cậu bé của hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không giết mình, nhìn cái bàn tay run run kia xem. Bùa chú có phóng cũng trật lất. Hắn có nên quăng một cái Bùa choáng rồi bắt cậu đi? Hay là cho cái bùa khoá lưỡi trước để cậu khỏi nói mấy câu đáng ghét như thế này nữa?

Nhưng lúc này, ẩn sau trong rừng cây phía sau, kẻ thứ ba xuất hiện. Đôi mắt chứa đầy sự ghen tị cũng căm hận mãnh liệt, người đó chậm rãi bước tới, bàn tay xương xẩu chĩa đũa vào hướng thiếu niên thì thầm.

"Avada Kedavra"

Voldemort kinh hãi nhìn cậu nhóc mới vừa rồi còn hùng hổ đòi đánh nhau với mình bỗng ngã khuỵu xuống. Voldemort như mất đi ý thức phải vài giây hắn mới lảo đảo chạy đến chỗ cậu.

"Harry...Harry..."

Voldemort lần đầu tiên có lẽ đã nếm được sợ hãi và tuyệt vọng là như thế nào. Hắn ôm chầm lấy cậu nỉ non đau đớn, đôi mắt là sự hoang mang vô cùng. Hắn như muốn lục tung toàn bộ những gì mình biết về Avada Kedavra trong đầu để cứu cậu.

Tiếng giày cao gót giẫm lên cành khô, Bellatrix bước ra nhìn thi thể lạnh ngắt của Harry. Ả ta cười rú lên điên dại.

"Chủ nhân, ngài thấy không? Ta đã giúp ngài giải quyết được kẻ thù truyền kiếp. Bây giờ ngài có thể thoải mái làm Chúa tể của thế giới phép thuật rồi!"

Ả lầm bầm như tự nói chính mình rồi lại bật cười vui sướng. Ả sẽ không cần phải nhìn thấy bản mặt kiêu ngạo của thằng nhãi Potter khi ở gần chúa tể nữa, chúa tể không cần phải vì nó mà trì hoãn giấc mộng của ngài nữa. Một mũi tên trúng hai con nhạn, rồi Chúa tể sẽ khen thưởng ả.

Voldemort không nói gì, chỉ vươn đũa phép ra chỗ Bellatrix "Crucio."

Bellatrix thét lớn lăn lộn trên nền đất, nhưng việc Harry chết đi lại khiến ả không còn cảm giác đau đớn nữa. Bằng chứng ả vẫn cười sung sướng tự ca ngợi chiến thắng vẻ vang của mình.

"Bellatrix, ta đã nói những gì? Không một kẻ nào được phép đụng đến Harry Potter." Voldemort lạnh lùng nói, đôi mắt đỏ rực âm ỉ sự phẫn nộ.

"Thưa ngài, ta đang giúp..."

"Diffindo!" Voldemort gần như nghiến răng khi đọc bùa chú. Bellatrix khuỵu người ôm bụng mình, không thể tin Voldemort lại ra tay như thế, máu tươi chảy dọc theo cánh tay ả, ả cố gắng bước đến nắm lấy áo choàng của Voldemort.

"Chúa tể, ta đây là đang giúp ngài."

"Lord Voldemort không cần ai giúp đỡ Bellatrix." Hắn đặt đũa xuống đỉnh đầu của ả ta "Ta vốn định cho ngươi chịu nỗi đau mất máu đến chết nhưng lúc này ta thực sự rất chướng mắt ngươi Bellatrix. Avada Kedavra!"

Ánh sáng xanh phát ra, bàn tay của ả cứ thế rơi xuống đất.

Bellatrix đã chết.

Voldemort chán ghét đá thân thể ả ta ra xa mình. Hắn vung đũa, cỏ dại dưới đất đột nhiên cao lên đan thành một cái lưới đỡ lấy thân thể Harry. Hắn đã cố gắng hết sức bảo vệ thằng nhóc này, không cho phép tuỳ tùng mình thương tổn nó nhưng cuối cùng Harry vẫn biến mất ngay trước mặt hắn.

Harry lúc này đang lạc lối trong một lớp sương mù dày đặc.

Hình như đây là nhà ga Ngã Tư Vua?

Cậu ngồi xuống trên băng ghế chờ, đúng lúc này một bóng dáng quen thuộc bước đến ngồi xuống cạnh cậu. Là giáo sư Dumbledore.

"Harry con quả nhiên kiên cường hơn ta nghĩ." Dumbledore mỉm cười hoà ái hệt như lúc trước, đôi mắt phúc hậu ẩn sau chiếc kính hình bán nguyệt.

"Giáo sư, con chết rồi sao?" Harry quay sang hỏi.

"Con cảm thấy thế nào?"

"Con không biết." Harry bất lực lắc đầu.

"Harry, cái chết chỉ là một cuộc phiêu lưu vĩ đại khác mà thôi." Dumbledore trả lời, bàm tay vỗ nhẹ lên vai cậu.

"Giáo sư, con... yêu Voldemort." Harry đột nhiên nói một câu như thế. Trải qua bao nhiêu chuyện, cậu đã không còn có thể cầm đũa giết chết Voldemort được nữa. Cậu từng nghĩ rất nhiều đến việc này, cái chết của cha mẹ, của chú Sirius, chú Lupin luôn khiến cậu cảm thấy mình như một kẻ phản bội. Nhưng Hermione từng nói, người chết thì cũng đã chết, cậu sống vì trách nhiệm, vì thế giới Phép thuật vậy ai sống vì cậu? Từ khi mang lên cái danh Chúa Cứu Thế, tất cả mọi người đã buộc cậu phải chĩa đũa phép về Voldemort, buộc cậu phải trở thành một Đấng Cứu Thế hoàn hảo trong mắt họ.

Lần đầu tiên cậu muốn sống vì chính mình, cậu muốn nói cho tên mặt rắn kia biết tình cảm của cậu. Nhưng tiếc là tên kia không có cơ hội nghe rồi.  
"Quả nhiên..." Dumbledore thì thầm, "Con yêu hắn sao?"

Harry gật đầu.

"Vậy thì đi nói cho hắn biết đi Harry. Nói cho hắn biết cảm giác của con. Đừng để mất đi rồi hối tiếc như ta." Dumbledore xoa đầu cậu.

Harry nhìn ông đôi mắt ươn ướt, dù cậu biết giáo sư Dumbledore từ trước đến giờ luôn tính kế với mình nhưng cậu vẫn không giận ông. Nếu không có giáo sư đã không có một Harry Potter ngày hôm nay.

Cậu đứng dậy cúi đầu rồi chạy vụt đi, phía trước vẫn là màn đen u tối nhưng Harry biết, lối ra đang ở gần đây.

Harry nghe thấy giọng của Voldemort.

"Nhãi ranh, ta thật sự rất yêu em."

"Harry, em không tỉnh dậy là ta sẽ huỷ diệt thế giới phép thuật mà em luôn bảo vệ đấy!"

"Harry, em lại bỏ ta một mình..."

Voldemort đáng thương ngồi dựa lên người Harry, hắn không khóc nhưng trong mắt chỉ còn lại sự tuyệt vọng cùng vô hồn, hắn không cười lên điên dại chỉ lẳng lặng tự nói chuyện. Hàng lông mi run rẩy mở ra, Harry yếu ớt lấy tay mình đánh lên vai người kia.

"Anh muốn huỷ diệt cái gì đấy..."

"Harry, em..." Voldemort không thể tin vào mắt mình, hắn muốn chạm lên gương mặt cậu nhưng lại rụt tay về, như sợ chạm vào thôi cậu lại biến mất. Harry thở dài ngồi dậy ôm chầm lấy hắn "Em trở về rồi."

Voldemort hôn lên môi Harry như để xác nhận cậu vẫn ở đây, cùng với hắn. Hai tay gắt gao ôm lấy cậu như muốn dung nhập vào xương tuỷ.

Cuối cùng hắn cũng rời môi Harry.

"Voldemort,"

"Hửm?"

"Em yêu anh."

"Ta biết."

Đúng lúc này, Voldemort khuỵu người ôm ngực. Một tầng sáng ma thuật bao lấy hắn. Rất lâu sau, khi ánh sáng biến mất Harry mới thấy rõ dung mạo của Voldemort.

Đậu má nó, Voldemort mặt rắn cute của cậu đâu rồi? Thằng đẹp trai này từ đâu chui ra vậy?

"Anh biến về như cũ rồi..." Harry lắp bắp, Voldemort lúc này đã khôi phục về nhan sắc Tom Riddle thời còn đi học ở Hogwarts.

"Làm thế nào?" Voldemort nhíu mày, nhìn đôi bàn tay của mình, hắn chưa kịp phản ứng đã thấy Harry chạy ào đến nhảy cẫng lên hôn mình.

Đáy mắt Voldemort xẹt qua tia kinh ngạc nhưng rất nhanh ý cười đã thay thế. Không phải lúc nào Harry cũng nhiệt tình với hắn như thế.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lúc đầu người dịch viết "em thích anh" nhưng tui sửa lại thành "em yêu anh" cho nó ngọt UwU


	22. Kết thúc

Một lát sau, Voldemort cùng Harry nắm chặt tay nhau bước đi, cả hai người không ai nói gì.

"Em có trách ta không Harry?" Voldemort chợt hỏi, bàn tay hắn có chút run lên.

Harry cười cười lắc đầu "Nếu em đã dám nói thích anh thì em đã không còn hận anh nữa. Giáo sư Dumbledore nói đúng, đừng thương hại những kẻ chết. Hãy thương hại những kẻ đang sống."

"Lại là lão ong mật." Voldemort hừ lạnh lầm bầm, hắn vuốt ve bàn tay đầy vết chai do quanh năm tập Quidditch của Harry "Ta xin lỗi em."

"Lời xin lỗi anh nên dành cho những người dân phù thuỷ vô tội bị anh giết chết. Em chỉ cần ba chữ kia của anh thôi."

Voldemort nghiêm túc nhìn hắn, trong đôi mắt tràn đầy sự yêu thương và cưng chiều. Hắn kính cẩn cúi xuống hôn lên mu bàn tay Harry, động tác dịu dàng như đang cầm lấy bảo vật trân quý nhất.

"Ta yêu em Harry Potter."

Thời điểm Harry cùng Voldmort trở về Hogwarts, không khí giữa hai phe đang vô cùng căng thẳng. Giáo sư McGonnagal nhìn hai người rồi quay sang Voldemort, giọng điệu hoàn toàn lạnh lùng.

"Xin chào, Tom hoặc ta vẫn nên gọi cậu là Voldemort."

Mọi người lúc này bị lời nói của bà làm cho chấn động, cái con người đẹp trai trước mắt chính là tên Chúa tể Hắc ám điên cuồng lúc trước? Lạy Merlin ai đó xuống cứu vớt con mắt họ đi.

Cả hai người nhìn nhau, Harry không nói gì nhưng đôi mắt lại tràn đầy sự tin tưởng nhìn Voldemort. Cậu biết hắn sẽ không thương tổn bất kì ai ở đây.

"Ta, Lord Voldemort tuyên bố chúng ta chính thức ngừng chiến, từ đây trở đi sẽ không khơi mào chiến tranh nữa..."

"Hả gì cơ?" Ron ngoáy ngoáy tai sợ mình nghe nhầm. Mẹ nó tin này còn đáng sợ hơn việc cậu biết chuyện thầy Snape làm gián điệp cho Chúa tể Hắc ám.

"Nghiêm túc xíu đi Ron." Hermione gõ đầu bạn trai mình, khẽ nhắc nhở.

"Tuy nhiên ta có một điều kiện." Voldemort nhìn xung quanh, lúc này Hội Phượng Hoàng lại bắt đầu cầm đũa phép. "Tin ta, điều kiện này các ngươi dư sức thực hiện và nó chẳng liên quan đến giết chóc đâu."

Kingsley nghi ngờ tiến lên một bước "Điều kiện là gì?"

"Harry Potter phải trở thành vợ của ta." Voldemort từ phía sau ôm chầm lấy cậu, đầu đặt lên vai cậu.

"Mẹ kiếp, xin cho tớ một phút nói tục Hermione. Thông tin này quá sức với tớ rồi!" Ron trừng mắt nhìn Harry rồi nhìn qua Voldemort, hai tay ôm đầu lẩm bẩm. Hermione bất đắc dĩ thở dài, bó tay không biết nên xử lý ra sao. Mà Hội Phượng Hoàng bên kia cũng đã đơ hình.

"Fred này, Harry chúng ta sắp phải lấy chồng rồi..."

"Đúng đấy George, thật là khó tin mà..."

"Khó tin mà..."

Bên Tử thần Thực tử mắt to mắt nhỏ nhìn nhau, vậy là sao? Tội bọn họ có kể tới sáng mai cũng không hết làm sao được tha dễ dàng, chẳng lẽ Chúa tể tính tổ chức tiệc cưới ở Azkaban.

"Ngưng chiến đối với chúng ta rất có lợi, một khi đã như thế sao ta không cược một phen?" Harry nói ra ý nghĩ của mình.

Hermione nhướn mày, lần này đến lượt cô ra sân. Cô gái từ trong đám người bước ra, mạnh mẽ đi đến trước mặt Harry, dù cô sợ Voldemort thật nhưng có Harry ở đây hắn ta cũng không dám ra tay với cô.

"Đoạn thời gian ngươi bắt cóc Harry, ngươi đã làm gì cậu ấy?"

"Biến em ấy thành bạn đời của ta."

"Quan hệ của ngươi và Bellatrix là gì?"

"Ờm Mione..." Harry khẽ bảo.

"Chưa tới phiên cậu!" Hermione hung hăng liếc sang.

Voldemort thản nhiên trả lời, "Thuộc hạ của ta nhưng đã bị ta giết."

Khoé môi Harry có chút giật giật.

"Tại sao ngài lại giết cô ấy?" Rodolphus kinh ngạc không hiểu, lớn tiếng chất vấn.

"Chú ý giọng điệu của ngươi, Rodolphus!" Voldemort lạnh lùng cảnh cáo "Cô ta đã có gan thương tổn Harry thì cũng nên có gan chịu phạt."

"Cô ấy đã vì ngài mà làm rất nhiều chuyện? Ngài không thể tha cho cô ấy được sao? Coi như là vì sự trung thành của cô ấy suốt bao nhiêu năm qua cho ngài đi?" Hắn ta quỳ xuống gào lên thảm thiết.

"Ta không cần thuộc hạ làm trái mệnh lệnh ta nhiều lần. Nếu không phải nể tình lòng trung thành của nhà Lestrange, ta đã sớm giết Bellatrix ngay khi cô ta định bò lên giường của ta rồi Rodolphus. Avada Kedavra là sự khoan dung lớn nhất của ta nếu không thứ vợ ngươi đón nhận sẽ còn kinh hoàng hơn nhiều."

Voldemort không hề ngại ngùng vạch trần sự thật tàn nhẫn. "Ta sẽ xử lí ngươi sau còn bây giờ, Horn Tongue! Ta có việc phải giải quyết."

"Đừng giết hắn, nếu được thì cứ tống hắn và Azkaban." Harry vỗ vào mu bàn tay Voldemort nhắc nhở.

"Ta mong đây sẽ là lời cảnh cáo cuối cùng của ta về vấn đề này các Tử thần Thực tử." Voldemort đảo mắt nhìn qua, khí thế tựa như đức vua đang nhìn lũ tôi tớ ngu ngốc của mình. Đám Tử thần hoàn toàn khiếp sợ vội vã quỳ xuống, cả thân thể đều run rẩy.

"Ngươi thật sự yêu Harry sao?" Hermione hỏi một câu cuối cùng.  
"Nếu ta thấy Bellatrix bắn ra chú ngữ ta sẽ chắn trước mặt Harry."

Hỏi một đằng trả lời một nẻo nhưng lại đủ để thấy tâm của Voldemort.

Hermione kéo tay Ron từ trong đám đông đi về phía Harry. "Tớ về phe cậu."

Ron hết nhìn Harry rồi nhìn Hermione cuối cùng đành giơ cơ trắng "Người anh em, cậu đi đâu thì tớ theo đó!"

Harry cảm kích nhìn hai người, "Thật sự cảm ơn hai cậu."

"Tôi cũng đồng ý, nếu thằng bé đã nói thế tại sao ta không cược?" Giáo sư McGonnagal giơ tay tán thành.

Các cánh tay từ từ giơ lên, toàn bộ đều đồng ý ngưng chiến.

Sáu tháng sau,

Bộ Trưởng Bộ Phép Thuật mới nhậm chức.

Chúa tể Hắc ám tiền nhiệm kế thừa tài sản của Salazar Slytherin, lập ra quỹ từ thiện dưới cái tên Harry Potter để quyên góp cho các gia đình có người thân chết dưới tay hắn. Và sau một hồi tranh cãi dữ dội với Harry, Voldmort vẫn không muốn lấy lại cái tên Muggle đáng ghét của mình vì thế hắn đổi tên thành Voldemort Slytherin, trở thành Bộ trưởng Bộ ngoại giao ở Bộ Phép Thuật. Và có một sự thật thú vị rằng tiếng nói của hắn còn cao hơn cả Bộ trưởng Bộ Phép Thuật hiện tại.

Harry Potter sau khi bị tra ra là Omega đã dấy lên một làn sóng tin tức rầm rộ suốt nhiều ngày liền cho đến khi Bộ trưởng Bộ ngoại giao tức giận đứng ra dẹp loạn.

Bốn tháng sau,

Voldemort chính thức cầu hôn Harry, tổ chức hôn lễ long trọng nhất từ trước đến giờ tại Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dự tính là mình sẽ đem thêm vài tập truyện nữa lên đây, truyện khá dài cho bạn nào muốn đọc. Không cần phải comment hay cho mình kudo hay gì gì cả, mình sẽ cho link tác giả/người dịch để lên đấy mà comment rồi thả tym hay làm đủ trò để support họ nha :)
> 
> Xong rồi đấy lượn đi.


End file.
